


Always Believe In Me

by ybyQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybyQueen/pseuds/ybyQueen
Summary: A different end to the season 6 Emma and Regina are married, What if Regina was cursed?, Could Emma and Regina have stopped the black fairy and stayed together?, I'm not good at summarizing, take a chance in a new story about what could have been the end of the season 6.swanqueen all the way





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my story i hope you like it.  
> i update when i have a new chapter.  
> enjoy your reading.

 

“Hey mom how are you doing in here?” Henry asked as he enter the room Regina using to get ready.

Looking up from what she was doing she smiled at Henry “ you look so handsome Henry”.

“oh stop it mom you will make your cry and ruin your makeup”. 

“I can’t stop myself you’er growing too fast” Regina told Henry has she moved closer to embrace him.

taking a deep breadth and says to him “ I am almost finished just need to put my shoes on”. Regina walks to to the closet to pulled out a pair of heels to put on. Once finished Regina spun to face her son and asking “ how do i look?”

“you look Stunning mom. I can’t wait to see ma’s face, she going to love it.” Henry replied with a smile.

Regina turned to look in the mirror one last time to make sure everything was in place. she was wearing a white long lace sleeve dress simple but beautiful long and elegant. Her hair is curled holds by hair pins so her hair not to fall forward, her makeup is light and soft.

Running her hands down the front of the dress she takes one last breath she turns over to Henry and taking his offered hand “ I think I am ready” Regina said with a smile.

Zelena waiting outside the room she is Regina’s maid of honor. Zelena congratulates her sister they both squeezed each other hand and walking out of the room to wait for their queue to walk down the aisle.

 

on the other side…..

Emma is getting ready herself the last touches done to her makeup and hair. her hair curled and braided on the side and pined with hair clip, her makeup also light and soft like Regina’s and her dress is white satin long gown with short sleeves.

looking at mirror Emma see as her mother walks in the room holding a piece of tissue ,Snow eyes shining with tears. “oh Emma you are so beautiful.” Snow said as she walked over to Emma and embraced her daughter.

Pulling away Emma said “ thank you mom, you look pretty as wall.”

“Thank you Emma, is everything ready? is Ruby ready?”

 

Ruby is Emma’s maid of honor.

“Yes everything is ready Ruby is Outside the doorready to walk, I can’t be more Excited I waited for this moment all my life, to share my life with my love”.

"Thank you for your support of me I know it's not easy for you.” Emma said it to her mom.

“Oh emma You know that I support you in everything you do, me and Regina have come to terms with the past long ago and look forward to the future

I love you very much and do not forget it

Even if the situation does not look good now it will improve, you just have to keep faith and hope that everything will be good”. Snow said and kissed Emma on the forehead. “good luck my beautiful Emma”.

A second later David entered the room with Neal in his hands. “Wow Emma you look very beautiful.” David said will shifting Neal in his harms.

“Thanks Dad, you look good too and my little brother looks so cute.” Emma goes over the her Dad and kiss him on the cheek and doing the same to her brother.

Emma is ready to exit the room and wait for her queue to walk the aisle.

 

The ceremony is being held on the on the roof opposite the library building. The roof is decorated with flowers of all kinds, there is a white trail on the floor leading to the ceremony. all the guests sit down and wait for the wedding to begin.

once all the guests are settled in their seats music begins to play. the soft melody of the Violin being played can be heard.

Everyone turns and wait for the brides to come down the aisle. after a few seconds Zelena and Ruby goes down the aisle with smile on there faces holding flowers each once they down the aisle the music pause.

the music changes to a traditional wedding music everyone stands as they see Emma holing a bouquet of flowers escorted by Snow and David down the aisle. at the end of the aisle David leans over and kissed Emma on the cheek and Snow kissed Emma on her forehead.

the music gets a bit louder and then finally everyone turns back to see Regina holding a bouquet of flowers as well being escorted by Henry down the aisle. 

Upon seeing each other both woman have tears in their eyes. once Regina makes it to the altar Henry gives her hand to Emma and walks to stand next to his grandparents.

“You look gorgeous” Emma whispered as she and Regina turned to face Archie.

“You look amazing yourself” Regina replied with a smile.

“We are gathered here today in the union of two lives joining to be one. Archie stop and looked around on everyone happily smiling faces.

“Today we are here to join Regina Mills and Emma Swan in holy matrimony. 

“If there is a reason why these two should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace”. Archie paused to make sure on one was going to speak, the brides hope that the Black Fairy will not ruin their wedding.

from there the wedding gone smoothly, they exchange vows, Regina going first “ Emma I never thought this day would come. here the future ahead have us I found my love, my soulmate, my princess, my best friend. I love everything about you Emma, what I love most about you is how you believe in me every time , you do not give up on me, you give me strength and I love you for it forever, you are me everything never forget that.”

“This is my vow to you” Regina telling Emma the line in a whisper because she trying to keep the tears at bay.

And Emma start her vows “Regina all my life I dreamed of a family of my own, I grew up orphaned you are my family you and Henry. I thank my lucky star every day for getting to know a woman like you, smart, strong, stubborn, loving. 

If you say I'm everything for you, you're really everything to me, my rock, my support, my heart. 

I can not see my life without you, mine forever and ever.

I love you Regina and there is no power in the world that can stop me from being with you.”

“This is my vow to you” Emma say to Regina wait tears in her eyes.

“May I have the rings?” Archie ask each of maid of honor, Zelena get Regina’s to Archie will Ruby get Emma’s.

“ This rings are the symbol of your love and union, Wear them with respect and admiration” Archie give each women the ring . holding the ring Emma pushing the ring on Regina finger will Regina pushing the ring on Emma finger.

“Do you Regina take Emma to be your lawfully wedded wife?

“I do”

“And do you Emma take Regina to be your lawfully wedded wife?

“I do” 

“Wait the power invested in me , I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss your bride”. Archie exclaimed and everyone cheering.

Emma smiled at Regina and pulled her in to give her a passionate kiss. As soon as their lips met the clock above the library was shattered and a black cloud came out.

Leroy screams “the curse is here”, everyone is looking toward the cloud wait fear in the eyes not knowing what the curse will do now. 

Regina and Emma look at each other and embrace,

a moment before the cloud takes them elsaewhere.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Snow began to wake up slowly, the last thing she remembers is a black cloud enveloping her and her family.  
Rising and looking around to see where she is, Snow sees Charming holding Neil in his hands and waking up just as slowly as she does.  
Snow and Charming look at each other in amazement, they return to the Enchanted Forest.  
Panic began when they noticed that Emma, Henry, and Regina were missing.

Snow start to call their names maybe they woke up and decided to check the situation. But the castle remained silent without answering the cries of Snow.

Snow and Charming could draw only one conclusion, part of their family was not in the Enchanted Forest.  Snow began to cry because she did not know where they were.  
Charming hugged Snow and told her "don't worry, I'm sure no matter where they are they'll find the way to unite us together. I just hope they're safe." Charming continued to embrace Snow and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

SQ

Henry woke up alone on the roof where an hour ago his two mothers were married.  
As always Henry did not know what the curse had done this time and if his mother's here or not. He intends to find out what was done to his parents and what this curse did.

Henry felt his storybook close to him and thought to himself that the book was not safe.  
Henry decided to hide the book until the right moment to help him.  
He hid the book in a small hole in the roof where he woke up.  
Henry went to the main street to try and look for his family. Through the corner of the street Henry noticed Archie.  
"Hey Archie what's going on? Is everyone safe from the curse? I can't find my family."

Archie looked at Henry strangely and told him "Henry what are you talking about? I thought we'd finished with that nonsense of curses."  
"Archie, what are you talking about? You do not remember the curse of the black fairy.She wants to separate my mothers. Do you know where my mother is?"  
Henry looked at Archie and waited for an answer, something did not make sense to him.  
"Henry We talked about it your mother is in the same place she's been in for the last two years."  
Where is my mother, Archie?  Which mother are you talking about?   
"Emma I'm talking about Emma, your mother is in the Storbrook hospital ."

Archie said to Henry,and pointing him toward the hospital. Henry immediately started walking to the hospital, he had to know what was going on.

SQ

Emma is sitting in a therapy room drawing on a block of paper.  
She does not know why she feels like drawing a swan with a crown like she's the swan queen.  
A nurse came into the room and reached her mother. "Emma you have a visitor ."

Emma gets up from the chair and walks with the nurse out of the room.  
Henry is waiting for her at the reception.  
"Henry what are you doing here?" Emma tells him in wonder and thinks to herself that he is not supposed to arrive today.

"Mom, you're okay?"  
"Of course I'm fine ,what’s going on here?"  
"Ma, I do not know what the curse of the black fairy did and I can't find the rest of our family.  
Wow Henry slow done.... What are you talking about, what curse?, what family?, We talked about that you can't go on about this nonsense. It's not healthy, you'll end up in the same place as me.

Henry think for a second and ask his ma "Okay Ma, why don't you tell me how long you've been here and what do you think happened?"  
"Henry You know how long I've been here, you come to visit me at least every day for the past two years."  
I'm here because I believed your stories about fairy tales and poisonous pastries, this why I am in this place. because you told me this is all real and i believed you.”  
"But that's what happened!, The pastry was really poisonous and you woke me up with a true love kiss and we found our family.”

"No Henry, that's not what happened. If you don't stop with these stories your mother will not agree to let you visit me."  
Henry was in shock, he did not understand what had happened to his mother.  
did she meant Regina? maybe she knows where Regina is?

"What mother? Regina?” Henry ask with hope.  
"Regina? Who is Regina?"  
All the hope Henry had had vanished in the second as soon as he realized that his mother did not remember her wife.  
Henry murmured in a whisper, "your wife" Without Emma hearing what he said .

The nurse went over to Emma and gave her pills.  
When Henry saw the pills he immediately took the them from her hands.  
"You can't take this! That's exactly what the Black Fairy wants,to preventing you from seeing the truth."

Emma looked at the nurse and took the pills from Henry's hands." Sorry, he's a little confused today."  
"Henry You must stop, please ."

Suddenly a voice behind him called out his name.  
"Henry? What are you doing here? I thought you were at school."  
Henry turned around to look at a woman who called his name.

Fiona stood beside Henry and looked at Emma.  
"I'm sorry Madame Mayor he came by surprise."  
"Oh Emma, how many times have I told you to call me Fiona. We are a family after all, you are the other mother of my son.” Fiona turn around to face Henry.

"Okay Henry go ahead home, I'll come later to make you dinner." Fiona told him.

Henry understood what was going on and cooperated with the black fairy to not cause suspicion.

"All right, "Mother", Henry got up and walked over to Emma and hugged her and whispered in her ear "I love you ma, do not believe any of her words."

Then he walked toward the exit.

Fiona face Emma now. "Emma let's have a small talk, I want you to tell me what Henry told you?  
Is this something unusual? I know you do not want to break his trust but he's important to me. If there is anything I can do to help him I want to know what I can do."  
Fiona looked at Emma with serious eyes and waited for an answer.

Emma hesitated to answer Fiona after what Henry had asked her to do.  
She decided to lie to Fiona and make up something else.  
"You must understand that he is in a strange time, puberty and all. He came to ask for advice about a girl in his class that he wanted to ask to go out and eat ice cream with him .

"Oh that's good, I thought it was his nonsense about fairy tales again."  
Emma did not like the way the conversation was going.  
She chose to tell Fiona that she was tired.  
"I'm sorry Fiona, but all this day has worn me out, I think I'm going to lie down."

"It's okay Emma, I want you to feel good and get out of here as soon as possible ."

Fiona told her with a smile the not reach the end of her face.

"Thank you Fiona." Emma told her and left.

Fiona watched as Emma went to her room. As soon as the coast was clear, Fiona walked to the other side of the hallway. At the end of the hallway there was a door with an access code.  
She taps the code and it open , the black fairy steps down the stairs toward the isolation chambers.  
She goes to the last door of the isolation chamber and peeks inside. There on the bed Regina lies unconscious with her hands tied in chains to the wall.

Fiona made a small laugh and left for the exit. Fiona told to herself“this is going to be fun”.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry didn't exactly go home, he did not want to think about what would happen if he was alone with The Black Fairy his "mother" and he didn't want to find out what would happen.  
So he decided to go and try to investigate the matter and see what he could find out.  
In the corner of his eyes Henry saw Mr. Gold's shop.  
An idea comes to is mind, his grandfather is a much planned man. There is no way that he agreed to be cursed under the curse of his mother The Black Fairy.

Henry went to the shop and peeked inside to see who was inside.  
Through the glass Henry noticed his grandfather trying to fix an old object and next to him stood his son Gideon.  
Henry waited a few minutes to see if Belle would join the family but it did not happen. He thought to himself, "Grandfather would not be separated from Belle for anything in the world, I wonder where she is? And if he knows where she is?"

With that thought in mind he went into the shop. Mr. Gold saw Henry go into the store and walk over to him, "Hey boy, what can I help you with?" Gold said to Henry with a smile.  
"You know you have a good mother worrying about you all the time." Henry didn't respond to this and only nodded with his head.  
"Now with what do I have the honor to help you?"

Henry looked at Gold and said, “Do you know me?”

Henry kept looking at Gold and waiting for an answer

“It’s obvious who you are, everyone knows the mayor's son.”

Henry had to ask, “Which mayor?” Henry wanted to see Gold's reaction to his question.

“How many mayors do you know? We only have one, it’s Fiona your mother.” Henry was tired of hearing that his mother is The Black Fairy. 

Henry looked behind Gold and looked at Gideon, He seemed different, more relaxed and calm, he must really be under a curse.

Henry thought of an answer to Mr. Gold to justify his strange questions.

He sighed and said “I'm sorry, I've had a hard day, I probably should looking for the answers somewhere else.”

Gold looked at Henry and didn’t understand what he had done wrong. He wanted to go over to Henry and ask him if everything was all right, but his familiarity with the mayor stopped him from trying it.

So Gold simply nodded his head at Henry and wished him a good day with a smile. But before Henry left the shop, Gold told him “sometimes the answers we were seeking are hidden under the ground, you have to know where to look for them. No matter what your problem is, don’t worry I'm sure things will work out for the best.”

Henry tried to figure out whether this was a puzzle he had to solve or whether it was really advice that could help him. One thing Henry was sure he is going to find out what is going on here!

 

SQ

 

In the enchanted forest, more people appeared after the curse.

Snow and Charming opened the castle gate to the crowd gathered at their door.

Together they decided what they should do about the curse and their return to their home.

part of the people came from nearby kingdoms and some came from a different realm.

like Agrabah, Wonderland and Oz. Zelena gathered all the people that were banish from the curse and together they reached the kingdom of Snow and Charming.

Snow breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Zelena advance toward the front door. Snow went to embrace her.

She knows her response is extreme but she's afraid, but when she saw Zelena, she felt a lot better inside her.

“Thank God you're here, I do not know what to do. We tried to search them in almost every kingdom just to be sure they were not here.”

“Who are you talking about? Who is not here?” Zelena asked, her face looking serious.

“Regina, Emma and Henry are not here!” snow said to Zelena not knowing how she will react.

“What?? where are they?” Zelena was furious, she threw afireball at the wall.

“Zelena please calm down, I know you’re angry but so are we.

“Do not tell me to calm done, I lost my sister, my nephew and my sister-in-law.”

“We haven’t lost anyone, it's true they're not here, but do you think it's easy for me?

I had to tell my daughter goodbye and good luck for the third time and Henry and Regina as well.

Yes, it's not easy, but if we work together, I'm sure we'll be able to save the situation. 

This is not the time to think negative thoughts. Now what do you think we should do?”

Zelena looked at Snow, she felt sad but she knew Snow was right. They had to act quickly and not lose hope.

Zelena thought to herself, “I can’t believe i’m taking a hope speech form Snow.”

“Well Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

“Okay I think that since none of us have magic, I suggest we find someone who can help us to create a portal.” Zelena said and thought who could help them?

“But we don’t know anyone with magic, all those with magic are in Storybrooke.

“Yes, they are all in Storybrooke , except one.”

“Who are you talking about? Snow and Cherming looked at Zelena waiting for an answer.

“Well if we can reach her she sure will be happy to help us.”

“Get to whom? You have not told us yet who you're talking about!” 

Zelena looked at them with a small smile,well of course I'm talking about my sister. 

well, my sister's half the one known as The Evil Queen.”

At last Zelena felt they were moving somewhere, she just hoped they did not need a portal to reach the other half of her sister.

The idea was suggested to the other members, they decided to discuss the matter.

The group decided to go for the idea and start the search first thing in the morning.

 

SQ

 

The night fell on Storybrooke and Henry was now standing in front of his home door.

Many thoughts pass through his mind. What will happen when he enters this door? , Will the black fairy be home or he have time to get organized and think of an idea for another sleeping place?

His thoughts were interrupted as soon as the front door of the house was open and in front of him stood The Black Fairy.

“Well well you decided finally to get home Henry ? I must admit I didn't think you would come here.”

Henry looked at The Black Fairy and asked her, “Why did you let me remember?

Why not put me under the spell that I can stay with you? Is not that what you want?

to separate me and my mothers from each other?”

Henry felt the tears about to coming down and blinked his eyes so they don’t come down, he would not cry in front The Black Fairy, he would not show her weakness, something he had learned from his mother Regina.

The Black Fairy started walking toward Henry, she stood in front of me and said “my reasons are my reasons.”

Henry looked into her eyes and see that she enjoyed this seeing him torn between two mothers.

“I only have one question why?”

“You know I do not know what your mothers see in you, Emma stayed for you instead of continuingwith her life, Regina adopted you and gave you all her life. And for what? For a child who hasn't learned that the world revolves around heroes and villains.”

“Your mother Emma is the savior, she's a hero and I do not like heroes.

My only goal is that that the only happiness will be mine.” The Black Fairy told Henry with a smile.

This goal sounded familiar to Henry, and suddenly Henry realized that the purpose of the curse of The Black Fairy and his mother's curse were exactly the same.

“Does that sound familiar to you Henry? Well, it's because I was the one who created the black curse, the same curse your mother cast in thee first place.”

“But I will not fail, I have a way to ensure that my curse will be forever and unbreakable.

Can you guess what the secret ingredient is?” The Black Fairy looked at Henry in the eyes and began to laugh wickedly.

“There is no chance in the world that you can guess it, in do time I will share with you the smallest and most important ingredient of the success of my curse, but now get inside.” She said to him in a loud, clear voice.

Henry did not want to think about what might be the most important ingredient, maybe it was dangerous, it definitely dangerous, he didn’t like not knowing what was it but this can wait. he had to convince Emma to believe him again everything depends on it, and to tell her about the secret ingredient of The Black Fairy.

That would be his new secret operation, OPERATION “COBRA ONCE AGAIN”is on. 

In any case, he did not want to think of a reality where he stayed forever with The Black Fairy.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening Emma was sitting on the bed thinking about everything that had happened that day.  
"Henry looks different today, during the two years he did not mention the matter of fairy tales, why today it happened?"  
Emma had to admit that the idea Henry suggested made sense to her, but on the other hand she was in the psychiatric ward for that. Emma didn't know what to do, so she decided to sleep on it that night.

Henry awoke in the morning to the smells of cooking, for a moment he thought it was all a dream and his mother was downstairs making him breakfast like every time.  
Henry went downstairs and saw The Black Fairy standing at the counter with food in her hand.  
The Black Fairy saw Henry approaching the kitchen and told him," I thought you might want to eat, I'm not as bad as you think I know you should eat and as your mother I worry about not starving. "

Henry looked at her suspiciously, he did not trust her.  
"Thanks for the food but I'm not hungry." He said to her and looked at her.  
The Black Fairy saw the hesitation in his eyes and so she told him "if you think I want to hurt you, I would not bother to leave you here with me.  
"Now if you don't want to eat it is your decision." With that she began to walk toward the door.  
"I'm going to work, get organized and go to school, I do not want to see you walking around among people and asking them if they know anything about the curse."  
Henry looked surprised, he did not know she knew about it.  
"What did you think I would not know about it? People tell me everything and I have eyes everywhere." With that she left the house.

The black fairy did not walk in the direction of the town hall as she had told Henry instead, she walked toward the hospital.

SQ

Regina began to wake up, her head ached and her vision a little blurry.  
She didn't know where she was, the last thing she remembered was the black cloud that separated her from Emma.  
Regina began to rise to a sitting position, but the headache was too strong. Immediately she lay back on her back. Only then did she notice that she was in the isolation chamber of the hospital where she had held Cindy in the past and that her hands tied in chains.

She tried to pull the chains that held her hands but without success.  
Regina sighed, she did not understand what she was doing here.  
She tried to raise herself once again to a sitting position and this time successfully.  
She looked at the room there was nothing except for the bed and a blanket beside her.  
She wears a long white gown, her hair black and long, she ran her hands through her hair and checked the length of her hair .

She did not understand how her hair might be as long as it had been before the curse she had cast.  
A moment later, the lock on the door made a sound, Regina looked toward the open door.  
At the entrance was The Black Fairy .

The Black Fairy came into the room and when she saw Regina sitting on the bed awake she said to her, "Good morning Regina, I wondered when you would wake up", she held a tray with food and water .

I brought you food, I suppose you're hungry after your sleep.  
Regina looked at the fairy angrily, she was the reason she was in this cell.  
Regina tried to speak but her throat was dry and she had to drink water.  
She tried to clear her throat before she tried to speak again.  
Why am I here? Is it not enough that you separated me from Emma ,so now you hold me prisoner?  
Regina looked at the fairy for an answer. The black fairy walked up to her and ran her hand over Regina's face. At that moment Regina moved her face from the fairy's hands.  
"You see, for my plan to work I need you my sweet little angel.”

Regina continued to look at The Black Fairy, she was irritable, she did not like not knowing what was happening around her and so she asked the Fairy “why?, What do you need me for? How can I help you? ,not that I want anyway.”

The Fairy began laughing at Regina's answer “Oh Regina, my little poppet you really think you have a choice, well I don’t think so, you see you'll help me if you want to or not.”

She went to the tray and handed Regina the bowl with the food and a bottle of water.

Regina didn't want to take anything from The Black Fairy but tiredness and thirst overcame her will.

She took the plate and looked inside, the plate had a simple oatmeal, she though to herself “at least it smelled good”. She began to eat quietly and kept looking at the fairy to see what she was doing.

The black fairy looked at Regina eating and smiled at her and said, “You're such a good girl.”

At that moment Regina stopped eating, for a second she had a flashback to the days her mother would tell her she was a good girl after all the times that Regina agreed to her mother’s crazy ideas.

Regina wanted to cry, but she would not show weakness in front The Black Fairy, after a few minutes she continued to eat as if nothing had happened.

The Black Fairy got up from her chair and went to sit next to Regina in bed, for a moment Regina could not understand why she was approaching her but the reason was immediately apparent. The Black Fairy began to comb Regina's hair gently, Regina began to stiffen from the Fairy's touch in her hair and tried to move from her.  
The Black Fairy told her “you know, you're much prettier with long hair like a naive young girl who hasn't had much experience in her life. I kept following you. How you grew up, how you became the woman you are today, strong, smart, intelligent and very beautiful. Rumple did not believe you could be the evil queen and cast my curse, but I saw something else about you, I saw a warrior.”

Regina did not like the way the Fairy spoke to her, so she got up of the bed and went to stand against the wall, far from The Black Fairy.

“Do not be afraid of me, I still need you. I will not hurt you.”

Regina looked at her in shock and told her, “Why should I be afraid of you, I'm not afraid of anything especially not you. I just don’t want you to touch me.”

And you have not told me yet why you need me ? or Why am I shackled in chains? It's not like I have somewhere to go.” Regina didn’t like to be chained like a animal it gave her bad memories. 

The Fairy looked at Regina and saw her anxiety in her eyes so she said to her, “When time comes I'll tell you why I need you, for now you'll stay here so you will not make trouble and try to destroy what I started or try to escape in that matter.”

Regina wanted to know only one thing and asked the Fairy, “where is Emma or Henry? Are they here?

The Black Fairy did not answer Regina and began to walk toward the door. Regina tried to stop her from leaving and getting her answers, but the chains did not allow her to reach the door and she stayed behind.

Regina tried to fight the chains but for nothing, The Black Fairy turned to her and told her, “don’t bother trying to get out of the chains, I made sure they are well attached.”

“Then answer me question?…. where are they?”

“I’m afraid our time is over, I have to go I have an arrangements to make….. oh and Regina if I were you I would go back to bed, you don’t want to fall asleep on the floor.”

Regina looked at her strangely, not understanding what she meant, then she felt the dizziness. She realized that the fairy put something in her food that made her feel dizzy and tired.

“No wait… what have you done to me?”

With this The Fairy finished talking to Regina and walked toward the door, she went out and locked the chamber door behind her.

Regina was left alone in the chamber felling dizzy and helpless, she only hoped that Emma and Henry were all right no matter where they are.

Regina walked over to the bed and carefully lay down on it, the last thing she thought of before she fell asleep was “whatever happens, I'll get out of here and find Emma and Henry and bring them back to me even if it’s the last thing I do.” with this though in mind she fell asleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The morning came up in the Enchanted Forest, Snow had awakened an hour ago, she could not sleep, her thoughts kept bothering her.

She heard Charming waking up and getting up from the bed to come to her, he put his hands around her and held her tight.

“Good morning”, he says to her, kissing her on the cheek.

“Good morning” she replied, “Why are you awake so early, go back to sleep.” she told him.

“I can’t sleep when you're not beside me, what happened Snow, Why are you awake so early?”

Snow turned to him and hugged him, “I can’t sleep. I keep worrying about what's happening to them.”

He told her, “I know what you mean, but you have to rest and get stronger for them.

If you are exhausted, this not helping anyone and certainly not to Emma, Henry and Regina.

come on let's go back to bed.”

He took her hand in his and together they went back to bed.

He held her in bed and put her head on his shoulder and with his right hand he stroked her head until she fell asleep.

When they got up later that day, they heard a commotion outside.

Snow and Charming came to the door and opened it to discover Zelena and Dwarves were in the middle of a heated argument.

The Dwarves told Zelena “you can’t go alone to look for her, if anything happens to you, the Queen will not be willing to help us, how can you be so selfish, we're a team and that means we work together.”

Zelena only looked at them threateningly that if they did not let her pass, it would not end well.

She answered them “I don’t care what you think I'm going, I can’t wait until the others decide to do something, I'm going to look for my sister's other half and find a way back to Henry, Emma and Regina. Get out of the way.”

Before she could go, Charming stopped her and said, "Hey, I know you're worried but we'll do it together, give me a few minutes to get organized and we go out together.”

Zelena looked at him and shook her head yes, she was waiting for Charming to get ready to move and indeed he was ready in a few minutes.

“Wait I want to come with you, you can not leave me here.”

“Snow, you can not come with us, someone has to stay with the kids.

If you come who will look after Neil and Robin? I promise you that once we find something, you're the first to know about it.”

Snow did not like to be late behind but she knew that David was right, she had to stay to look after the children.

He said goodbye to Snow and they went out together.

“So where do you think we should start?” He asked her.

“I think we should start with the only place that was hers, her castle, if she is not there we'll go look elsewhere.”

Charming agreed with Zelena's idea and they set out for the castle of the ex-Evil Queen.

Because of a lack of magic it took them two days to reach the dark castle.

when they entered the castle, the castle looked as if time had not passed, everything was arranged in it’s place, clean and preserved.

Charming and Zelena had agreed they should look first in the Queen's chamber .

Together they went up to the Queen's chamber to find it empty, but the fireplace was on and the room was warm.

Zelena said to Charming “it looked like we missed my dear sister, what shall we do now?”

Charming offered to wait in the castle until she came back.

Zelena decided to go look around the castle, she came into the room that had all the ingredients of magic.

She went into the room to look at the ingredients, maybe she could find something that could help them or even a magic bean to open a portal.

Zelena was busy looking at the ingredients, that she had not noticed that someone had entered the room.

Robin stood with a stretched arrow ready to fire at Zelena, he said clearly, "Who are you?, How did you get in here?”

Zelena was startled by the sound of another man and turned to the voice.

their Robin stood with a bow and arrow ready for a shot, she breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she saw him.

“Robin That's me Zelena, Regina's sister.”

Robin looked at her as if he could not believe his eyes and asked, “Is that really you? What are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be in Storybrooke with the other half of Regina?”

Zelena just smiled at Robin and said, "This is a long story, one I will not tell twice, when Regina comes back, I'll tell it to both of you. where is she?”

Robin understood Zelena's reason and smiled at her, “she will come back soon, there were some things to do she needed to do. Are you here alone or are you with someone else?”

“I'm here with Prince Charming, I left him in Regina's chamber.”

“Okay, so let's go sit with him together until Regina comes back.” and they want to her room together.

Robin and Zelena came to Regina's room, and when Charming saw Robin he immediately breathed a sigh of relief. This means that Regina's other half is here and they do not have to keep looking elsewhere.  
"Hey Robin, good to see you", he went to him and shook his hand.  
"It good to see you too, it's been a long time since we saw each other."  
They talked for half an hour and exchanged stories about what happened while they were on separate roads.

After half an hour, Regina The ex- Evil Queen returned to the castle.  
She didn't understand what was happening here, why Zelena and Charming were at the castle or what they were doing here anyway.  
“Zelena…What are you doing here?" She said to her sister and went to hug her with a smile. “where is baby Robin?”   
"Well, she is with Snow, it’s a long story, but we need your help. Something had happened in Storybrooke and Regina, Henry and Emma are in danger."

"What you mean danger? Tell me everything," she said to Zelena ,her face looked serious, they went to sit by the fire to continue the conversation.

Zelena told Regina everything that had happened.  
The wedding of Emma and Regina, the curse of The Black Fairy who sent them all back to the Enchanted Forest except Emma, Henry and Regina, the Fairy's desire to separate Emma from Regina.

"I didn't have magic I had to sacrifice it to stop The Black Fairy, but it was for nothing we couldn't prevent her from casting the curse.  
That's why I need your help, we want to find a way back to Storybrooke, to stop the fairy from causing more damage. "

"I understand what you're saying, but such magic is very hard to acquire, I'm not sure I have a way to help you but that does not mean I will not try. If there is such a way I will find it, I promise you.  
I will not allow this mouth to prevent Regina from her happy ending."

They shared a hug before they began walking toward Robin and Charming.  
"Did she tell you everything? Can you help us?" Charming looked at Regina full of hope.  
Regina said to him "I'm going to do my best to help you."

SQ

Fiona climbed the stairs to the exit, she thinks that everything takes too long, she needs to speed up the processes she can't keep Regina drugged for a long time.  
She needs help and who better than Emma to help her.  
Fiona started walking toward Emma's room. She stood in front of her door and knocked on it.  
Emma opened the door a few minutes later. Emma looked at Fiona and told her "Madame May ... Fiona Hey, what are you doing here? "

Fiona smiled at Emma and said, "I need your help with Henry."  
When Emma heard Henry's name coming up she immediately invited Fiona inside.  
Fiona sat on the chair beside Emma's bed and Emma sat on the bed and looking at Fiona, she was waiting to hear what she needed .

"I'm trying to help Henry with his problem of fairy tales, but he will not tell me where his storybook is, so I need you to get me Henry's book or at least make him tell you where it is."  
"Will you help me help Henry?" Fiona looked at Emma innocently.  
Emma thought about it for a few minutes, she wanted to help Henry, but Henry's words from the previous time were still ringing in her head. " ** _Do not believe any of her words._** "

Emma decided she would talk to Henry before she gives Fiona her answer.  
"I'm willing to talk to Henry about it, but without Henry's answer I can't help you."  
Fiona nodded, she understood what Emma told her, "Thank you very much Emma. I hope you can help me."  
After she said this she got up and went to the door for the exit.  
Emma sat on the bed and thought "I should talk to Henry, I'm sure he has a different side to the story.”

SQ

Henry did not go to school, he thought that if The Black Fairy was going to go to the town hall he could go see Emma and try to convince her to believe him.

When Henry entered the hospital to visit Emma, he saw The Black Fairy coming out the door of the isolation chambers. He did not understand what she had to look for there and waited for her to leave.

The Black Fairy began walking toward his mother's room, This was Henry's chance to find out what The Black Fairy was hiding in the isolation chambers.

He tried to enter the code from the days his mother use to hold people down there, but the door did not open. He thought “she must have changed the code”. So Henry decided he would not give up and the next time The Black Fairy reached the isolation chambers he would follow her.

Henry walked toward his mother's room, the door was closed but voices came out of the room.

He imagined the black Fairy and his mother were in the middle of a conversation, he tried to listen to the conversation, he wanted to know what The Fairy wanted from Emma.

Henry heard The Fairy asking Emma for help, about his storybook.

He thought to himself, “so that's why she needs Emma’s help to get the book. Why does she need it?” He kept on listened to Emma say to The Black Fairy that she would not help her until she spoke to him. deep Inside, Henry was happy, The Fairy can’t make Emma cooperate easily.

Then he heard The Fairy say goodbye to Emma and getting ready to leave the room, Henry immediately looking for a place to hide.

He found a hiding place behind one of the doors next to his mother's room.

As The Fairy walked toward the hospital exit, Henry breathed a sigh of relief.

Henry decided to wait 10 minutes before he would knock on Emma’s door.

He knocked on the door and Emma opened it in the second.

Emma saw Henry and smiled at him,” Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?”

She went to hug him tight. He hugged her back and said “I missed you.”

He really meant it, he really missed his mom.

“Actually I wanted to talk to you, do you remember me telling you about the curse?”

As Henry began to talk Emma sighed she couldn't believe he was talking about these things again.

“Henry, we talked about it there is no such thing as curses, fairies or demons.

Let's go sit outside, I want to talk to you,” Emma said to Henry.

Together they left the room in the direction of the garden.

When they were sitting on the bench Emma began to speak, ”Henry I want you to tell me the truth. Where is your storybook? I don’t think it's doing you any good.”

“Mom, I love you but you must wake up from this nightmare. you must remember who you are, The Savior!”

Emma looked at him with sad eyes and said, “No Henry, I'm not the savior, I'm just a human being, nothing special. I'm your mother and that's enough for me, you must understand that.”

Henry looked at Emma angrily and said, “How can you say that? After all we've gone through, you still do not believe me? You married the most beautiful girl in the world, your love is stronger than anything, your power is something rare.

You must remember for Regina and for me, She's in danger as long as you don’t help me stop Fiona, she's The Black Fairy, she cursed you and separated you from Regina.

Please ma you have to believe me.” He said to her with tears in his eyes.

Emma looked at Henry and her heart broke, how she could not believe her son, her superpower told her that Henry was telling the truth, but believing in something not necessarily makes it true. how could she not remember that she had married to the most beautiful girl in the world.

Who is Regina that Henry constantly mentions? Could she really be under spell?

Emma decided for Henry favor to go with his story, But that does not mean she believes him 100 percent. There maybe noting truth in Henry's sentences, but for now she will cooperate with him.

“Henry who is this Regina you always mention? Are you sure she is really?” 

“Oh, she's quite real, but what difference does it make if you do not believe me, I promise you that if you cooperate with me I'll tell you about her sometime.”He said to her with a smile.

Emma consider his words “OK Henry, I'm willing to cooperate with you, what do you want to do?”

Emma answered him with a wide smile after seeing the happiness in Henry's face.

“Yes, okay ,Do you remember our secret mission, Operation Cobra?”

Emma looked at Henry not understanding what he meant, “you mean The operation that started all this mess with the fairy tale?”

“Yes, that's right.” Henry told her.

“I think The Black Fairy is hiding something, I saw her coming out of the isolation chambers of the hospital.”

“What did she have to look there? There is no one there, this place is empty.” Emma ask not sure about the all evil fairy thing.

“I don’t know, but whatever it is , it’s important enough to be isolated. I want you to distract The Black Fairy while I try to find out what's in those chambers.”

“Can you show me how to break the lock?”

Emma was in shook, Henry wanted her to teach him to break in. “Have you lost your mind, I'm not going to teach you that.”

“Ma Please, I don’t know the code and without it I can’t go inside. Or do you have a better ideahow to get inside?” Henry asked and waited for an answer from Emma.

Emma had no choice. Henry was right, that was the only way to get in, there was no chance of getting the code.

“Okay and what will you do if you find something down there? How would you break the lock of the chamber?”

Henry thought of answer, ”could you teach me how to break a few locks?” Henry looked at her in the hope that she would agree.

Emma sighed and agreed to help Henry. “Henry, if you get caught, there's no chance I'll see you again, are you ready for that? because I am not.”

Emma didn't like the idea of Henry going alone ,but she trusted him to know what he was doing.

“I have to think of another idea, I do not want him to go alone and I certainly do not want to teach him how to break locks.” so she thought of another idea,”maybe we'll wait for Fiona to go down to the isolation chambers and then we'll follow her? what do you think?”

“You mean you would come with me?” Henry asked her with enthusiasm.

Emma shook her head, yes. “That’s way I do not have to teach you how to break locks and if you need something I can help you.”

“I think it's a good idea if you're willing to come with me.” Henry said to her.

“So we need a name for our operation, what do you think?”

“Oh, I do not know, maybe we'll use the same name, so they do not know what we mean, people will think it's about fairy tales again and will not suspect us.”

Henry liked the idea, they decided to use the same name with a small change, it would beoperation Cobra Part 2.

“Well then it’s decided, we'll wait for Fiona to make her move while we follow her.”

They high five each other, Operation Cobra part 2 was on the move.


	6. Chapter 6

“So what would I tell Fiona about the book? I mean, she asked me to help her.” Emma looked at Henry for a reply.

“I think you should tell her that I won’t tell anyone where the book is, not even for you.

I told you that I feel confident that the location of the book is unknown to anyone. She can’t tell you that you didn't try.”

Emma agreed with Henry's answer and felt much better.

“Okay so how do we communicate with each other isn’t that I have a phone you know.”

Henry thought for a second about the answer to the problem. “I have an idea we use the walkie-talkie, a secret walkie-talkie, that way no one will know that we are cooperating, it’s a brilliant idea.” 

Emma thought, where will we get it.

“Hi Henry Where do we get this?” She asked him.

“Oh that's not a problem I have it at home, I'll bring you one on my next visit, I hope it will be soon.

Anyway I have to go, I was supposed to be home an hour ago, I hope The Black Fairy did not come home early.”

Henry goes to hug Emma, “I love you, thank you.” She hugged him back and whispered to him, “I am always here for you.”

Henry began to walk toward the exit and looked at Emma. “I will come tomorrow, according to what I saw The Black Fairy was in the isolation chambers an hour and a half ago, so I will come be a little before so we can follow her.”

Emma smiled at him,”okay it sounds good.”

“Bye, ma.”

“Bye Henry.”

 

SQ

 

The Black Fairy had arrived at the house before Henry, she had begun searching the house for Henry's book.

She searched everywhere, in his room, in her room, in the kitchen, in the living room on the bookshelves, in her home office even in the basement, but there was no trace of the book anywhere.

The Black Fairy sighed and thought to herself “where the hell Henry had hidden this book?”

Ten minutes later Henry arrived home. He saw the Fairy sitting in the living room waiting for him.

“Where have you been?” She asked him.

“Oh... Emma wanted to see me, she wanted to talk to me about something important.” He answered her.

The look on the Fairy's face softened, and she told him, “it’s all right, I was just worried about you.”

Henry rolled his eyes and thought to himself “like she really cared.”

The Fairy asked him,” What did Emma want to talk to you about?” She waited for an answer.

“It's none of your business what we talked about, it's a private conversation. You do not have to know everything.” Henry answered her.

She did not like his answer, “Henry careful now, do not raise your voice at me, we can talk pleasantly or not, the choice is in your hands, Now what did Emma want?”

“If you want to know what she wanted you can ask her yourself.”And he goes up the stairs to his room.

The Black Fairy thought to herself “what an annoying child I have no idea how Regina had survived all these years with this boy. He is not even worth the effort she invested on him.”

The Fairy decided she would talk to Emma.

 

SQ

 

"Zelena could you bring me this potion?" Regina pointed to the vial at the end of the table. Zelena walk to fetch the vial and give it to Regina.  
"Now, I hope it works," she began pouring the contents of the vial into the mixture and hoping it would work.  
The mixture began to bubble and change color and then there was a strange smell.  
Zelena and Regina looked at the mixture and smiled, "I think it's working ."

After a few minutes the potion exploded. Regina sighed, it shouldn't have to happen.  
Zelena asked Regina," What happened?"  
"The potion didn't work, it exploded, I don't know what I did wrong.  
I think maybe we should look elsewhere. Maybe we should look after a magic bean."

Zelena said to Regina, "Where we can found a magic bean?"  
"I know one place where beans can be found."  
"Where is it?" Zelena said to her and looked at her for an answer.  
"At the Giant, you know the giant beanstalk that shoot up into the sky, as far as the human eye could see." Regina answered her and began laugh at Zelena's stunned look.

"I don't climb any beanstalk, other than that what makes you think he'll agree to help us?"  
"I'm not sure of anything, but we have no choice. We have to believe that the Giant will help us."   
Zelena sighed, she knew it was the true, they had to hold on to anything that could help them.

The girls went toward the boys, When Regina explained that they should try to look for a beans and climb the beanstalk. Charming said "I know the giant from Snow's stories."  
He told them,"I'm sure if we ask Snow to join us she'll be glad to go visit the giant with me."  
Robin said, "I will not let you go alone, I'll come with you and together we'll find the bean."

Regina didn't want Robin to go with them, but she understood his fear.  
They agreed to send a message to Snow and tell her to join them in the dark castle.  
Only after Snow reaches them they can head for the giant.

They waited for two days until Snow arrived but she didn’t came alone, with her she bring the kids.  
Snow was happy to see Regina's other half and hugged her tight.  
Regina was also glad to see Snow .

"So I heard we are going to the giant, maybe he will have a bean for us".  
Regina nodded, "yes, you will go to him while me and Zelena try to find another way to take you home."  
"That sounds like a good plan, I guess we be leave tomorrow morning."

That evening, Snow and Regina sat together by the fireplace.  
"How do you feel? I guess it must be hard for you. I mean, you lost your daughter again."  
Snow looked at Regina with sad eyes, "yes, I can't sleep, I'm always thinking about what's going on with them, and I miss them even Regina."  
She laughed, "You know a lot has changed after you and Regina Separated.  
Regina and I reached the decision that we would start a new page for Emma. She has become part of my family, she is my daughter-in-law and I love her.” snow look on the Queen face and said,“ and I love you too."  
Regina was emotional she went to hug Snow," I'm so sorry this happened to you again, but we will return them to us."  
Regina told Snow and shook her head, "I know you, you'll do anything to be with your family again."  
Snow cried while Regina hugged and stroked her hair.

"Thank you, I needed it, I'm glad you're here, at least I feel relieved that some part of Regina is here with me."  
"It's all right, I'm here if you need to talk."  
They stayed like that for an hour, Regina embracing Snow while she was working on her feelings.

Snow broke the embrace and said thank you to Regina once more, she went to the door and left.  
Regina stayed by the fireplace alone, her heart beating hard, she hadn't held Snow since she was a child, and it felt so right.  
Regina got up and went to her room, exhausted from this day, tomorrow she would look for another way to help her family.

On the other side of the hallway, Snow lay in bed thinking of her conversation with Regina, she missed it, talking to her and hugging her. She smiled to herself and thought that tomorrow they will go to find the giant and leave in the morning hoping he would help them.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma woke the next morning, feeling stressed, she did not know how this day would pass.

Her and Henry's plan to follow Fiona is happen today.

She began to organize, it was 8:00 AM She guessed she had at least an hour before Henry came here.

She changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and put on shoes.

She was ready for action, she hoped Fiona had not decided to visit her before she went down to the isolation cells.

But she thought it was a possibility they should prepare for, so as to not to be surprised.

Emma was looking for a place in her room for Henry to hide in case if Fiona wanted to come visit her.

She looked around the room, her eyes looked at the closet on the other side of the room.

She opened the closet and looked inside, she began to arrange a place to accommodate a big man. That should be enough for Henry in case they need it.

She sat on the bed and waited for Henry to reach the hospital.

 

SQ

 

On the other side of town, Henry awoke early, he wanted to be ready for his and Emma's operation.

He began to arrange equipment for their operation, he brought a walkie-talkie, a flashlight, a small pocketknife and his military watch. The watch his mothers gave him last year for his birthday.

He wore a simple shirt to make himself comfortable, jeans, and boots, and he began to descend cautiously downstairs.

He looked around the corner of the stairs, to see whether he saw The Black Fairy, when all was clear he began to descend toward the front door and leave the house.

It was half-past eight in the morning, Henry was walking toward the hospital.

He arrived at the hospital at a quarter to nine and went to Emma’s room. At the entrance to the ward, Henry looked around, he couldn't see The Black Fairy anywhere, and felt relieved.

He went to the door of Emma’s room and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds Emma opened the door for him, he walked in quickly without anyone noticing him.

When Henry came into the room he went to Emma and gave her a big hug, she said to him “good morning Henry, you are ready for today?”

Henry nodded and walked toward the bed, took the contents of his satchel on the bed and showed Emma.

“Henry, what are all these things ?, You know we are not going to war”, she laughed.

Henry looked at her and laughed too, “right, but I wanted to be ready, you never knew what would happen.”

Emma asked Henry, “How did you manage to get here without Fiona asking where you were going?”

Henry answered her, “she wasn’t home when I left”, Henry suddenly felt stressed.

He turned to Emma and asked,” do you think we missed her? Could she be in the isolation cells?”

Emma didn’t know what to say to Henry but she wanted to soothe him, so she said “I am sure she had other things to do before she got here. In any case, we have to be ready to move.”

They went out into the corridor leading to the isolation chambers and waited in a hidden corner.

It was nine-thirty, The Black Fairy should be here in a few minutes, according to the last time Henry had seen her.

After a few minutes of waiting The Black Fairy appeared at the entrance to the Psychiatric Department.

Henry smiled to himself as he was going to find out what was going on here and it felt wonderful to him.

Emma on the other hand was under pressure, she was afraid Fiona would want to talk to her before she went downstairs.

Emma and Henry looked at the entrance to see what the fairy would do.

The fairy began to walk, but not toward them but toward Emma's room. Emma felt the pressure increase, she knew it could happen and said to Henry, “Wait here I'll talk to her and then I'll join you when she leaves my room OK?”

Henry nodded and Emma walked toward her room. 

The fairy came to Emma's room and knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

Emma appeared behind the fairy, “Fiona what can I help you with?”

Fiona turned to the voice behind her and saw her Emma, she smiled at her and said,” I understand you talked to Henry, I wanted to know how the conversation was.”

Emma suggested to Fiona to get into the room so they could talk comfortably.

When they were inside Emma started talking, “He would not tell anyone where his book is, not even me. He feels more comfortable that the book is safe without anyone knowing where it is.”

The Fiona did not like this answer and said, "You did not try good enough to convince him, don’t you want to help him?" ,The only way to help him is through the book.

Emma knew her answer would not satisfy Fiona, so she added, “I'm willing to try talking to him again, but I'm not going to make him tell me if he does not want to.”

Fiona could not ask for more, she knew that if she pressed Emma she would begin to suspect.

She nodded and thanked Emma for the her help.

Before she left the room she turned to Emma and said to her, “I really hope you understand that I only want Henry's good and every help from your side brings us closer to the goal.” Then she went.

Emma felt relieved, and sat on the bed, she put her head on her hands and breathed slowly, trying to put the pace back to normal.

After a few minutes she leaves and begins to walk in the direction of Henry.

Henry looked at her and told her,” Did she go?”

Emma nodded her head and said, “Didn’t she come here?"

Henry told her,” No, she had not come in that direction at all. What will we do now?”

“Let's wait a few more minutes, see if she gets back here?”

They waited to see if the Fairy would be back in their direction or that she would not go down today.

After a few minutes the Fairy returned with a bag in her hand and began to walk in their direction. Henry and Emma hid behind the corner and waited to see the fairy coming inside.

The fairy typed the code, Henry looked at the code and wrote it down, and after the door open the fairy went down, but before the door closed, Henry and Emma followed her.

The fairy continued toward the last door of the isolation chambers and stood in front of the door. She get to the door open and then stepped inside.

Henry and Emma waited on the other side of the door, waiting for the fairy to leave so they could see what was inside.

 

SQ

 

The Black Fairy entered the room and noticed that Regina was still asleep.

She walked over and gently woke her, she stroked her hair and said “good morning Regina it's time to get up.”

Regina began to wake up slowly, not remembering what had happened to her, the fairy moving to give Regina a place to get out of bed.

Regina looked at the fairy and immediately moved away from her toward the wall.

The fairy sat on the bed facing Regina, she said to her, “I thought you might want to change clothes ?, I'm sure it could be unpleasant to be in the same clothes.”

Regina wanted nothing from her, “I do not want anything from you, I do not understand why you keep coming here?”

The fairy took the bag and took out the clothes. She put them on the bed and looked at Regina.” I keep coming here because I'm taking care of you. That's why I brought you some change of clothes.”

Regina rolled her eyes and thought to herself “like she is taking care of me”, “why don’t you tell me what you want from me? We can skip the small conversations and go straight to business.”

The fairy smiled at Regina and stood up. She walk up to her and stood in front of her. “You'll find out soon enough why I need you, but until then you're going to be a good girl and do what I tell you to do.

We can do it the easy way or the hard way it's up to you. Now go and change your clothes.”

Regina did not take a step toward the clothes and continued to stand in the corner.

The fairy sighed. Regina apparently needs a motive to do what she tells her. “Okay, whatever you want, I meant to let you do it yourself but you don’t want to cooperate with me, so I have no choice but to do it myself”.

Regina looked at her in panic, “what are you going to do?”

“lift your arms Regina, I will not ask again, lift. your. arms.”

but Regina didn’t do what to fairy told her, she folded her hands on her chest and did not move.

Suddenly there was a clicking sound, the chains holding Regina's hand began to rise, lifting Regina's hands above her head.

She watched as the fairy took out scissors form bags and approach her, she began to struggle against the chains but without success.

The fairy stood in front of her,” you should have take my offer when you had a chance, now that's my choice.”

The fairy began to pick up the gown, she brought the scissors to the hem of Regina’s gown and began to cut up.

Regina continued to fight against the chains and tried to ask her to stop but the fairy did not stop.it’s like she can’t hear Regina’s cries for her to stop.

The fairy continued to cut the gown slowly, revealing Regina's body, her legs, her panties, her stomach, until she reached her chest then she stop.

The fairy looked at Regina's body and began stroking from her legs to the middle of her stomach.

Regina looked at her in disgust and yell at her “Do not touch me, you have no right to do it.”

The fairy told her, “I love that you fighting me, it's very sexy, I told you you're beautiful but I didn’t know how much. I guess I can understand why Emma loves you.”

The moment Regina heard Emma's name, she screamed at the fairy, “you would not speak of her, you do not know anything, you do not know me or Emma, you made a big mistake messing with us. We will defeat you ,mark my words.”

The fairy was angry, she took the scissors and continued to cut off the gown and expose Regina's breasts, Regina looked away, she was embarrassed, She didn't want to look at the fairy's face she knew the fairy was enjoying it.

The gown fell to the floor, leaving Regina bare in front of the fairy pervert eyes, the fairy put her hands on Regina's right breast and began to play with it, then she did the same thing to the left breast.

All this time Regina didn’t look at the fairy and felt ashamed of the fairy caress on her breasts, a small tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

The Black Fairy took Regina's chin and turned her head to look at her.

“Why are you crying, you have to be proud of your body, at your beauty.”

The fairy approach Regina's face and gave her a small kiss on the lips and lowered down to kiss her on the chin and down to Regina's neck, she slowly began trailing kisses on her chest, she went to kiss the right breast and took the nipple in her mouth, she sucked gently and released it and she went to the left side and took the nipple in her mouth and sucked on it as well she released it after a few minutes.

she began to kiss Regina's belly over her navel and continued down towards the pubic bone.

Regina tried to move from the fairy, but the fairy held her by the waist, preventing her from gettingaway from her.

Regina began to cry quietly, “please stop it” she said to her.

The fairy looked at Regina's face and went to stroke her face and said, “Don’t worry dear, I'm not going to go any farther, I need you pure.” 

Regina did not understand what she meant, but she didn't care as long as the fairy stop touching her.

“I’m sure next time you'll see things in my way” she took out a key from her pocket and went to release Regina's hands.

Regina felt tired, but she was glad to have some freedom in her hands. she wrapped her arms around her naked body immediately, trying to conceal her breasts from the fairy’s eyes, she stroked her hands after the fairy released her from the chains, the fairy went to the bed and gave Regina the new gown. Regina quickly put it on and stood in the corner of the room far away from her.

Inside the bag were food and water, the fairy took them out and gave Regina the food, but Regina did not take the food from her hands.

“You continue to disobey me, you did not understand anything from what happened now, you better do what I say.”

“I'm not gonna eat that, you drugged me last time ,why should I take anything from you.”

“Because you have no choice, you obeyed me otherwise it would be unpleasant”, she told Regina.

Regina continued to stand in the corner of the room against the wall, away from the fairy. She looked at the door and tried to run toward it, but the fairy grabbed her wrist and dragged her toward the bed. Regina struggled with the fairy, She kick her and for a moment she succeeded escaping, causing the fairy to lose her grip.

Regina ran to the door and almost managed to escape but the fairy recover quickly and grabbed Regina from behind she began to drag her toward the bed once again, this time Regina tried to fight her but it did not help her.

The fairy threw Regina on the bed and seized her hands she put them on each sides of her head and sat down on top of her, Regina continued to struggle with her, she tried to bite the fairy hand and make her let go, but the fairy gave Regina a blow to the stomach with her knee, causing her to stop moving.

The fairy lowered herself to Regina's face and said to heron a low voice, “You're a bad girl, you disobey me, I free your hands, I wanted to give you freedom to move a little, and you tried to escape, you're really ungrateful girl. But if you apologize to me I might agree to forgive you for this.”

Regina would never apologize for trying to escape, no matter what the fairy did to her, so she remained silent and tilted her head to the side to not face the fairy. it was quiet inside the chamber, allowing both of them to hear noise outside the cell, the fairy looked at the door and tried to listen to the noise again, but only silent was outside.

Regina heard the noise and she thought “maybe there is someone out there who could help me”, she start to yelling for help, “please hel".... but the yelling stopped when the fairy put her hands on Regina's mouth blocked the sound from reaching to anyone ear when she asking for help.

The fairy waited for a few minutes, only silent outside.

She turned to look at Regina and said, “I swear if you try to do it again, I'll gag your mouth and strip you down to the bed so you can't move anymore, is that clear?, Do not test me.” Regina nodded her head for understanding.

“Besides, no one knows you're here you foolish girl and there's no one here beside you, who will help you?” She began to laugh at Regina's face. 

Regina felt tears in the corner of her eyes, “Now where were we? Oh, you owe me an apology.”

The fairy waited a few moments for Regina to apologize, when she didn’t the fairy sighed.

“I do not understand why you insist on making me the bad guy, my visits can be so pleasant, but you don’t cooperate with me.”

She took Regina's wrists and held them in one hand above her head, The fairy put her other hand in her back pocket and took out a syringe. She held the cap in her mouth and threw it on the floor.

Regina saw the syringe and started to struggle against the fairy's grip on her wrists, and yelled at her “Please don’t do this …… Please I will be a good girl.”

The fairy brought the syringe closer to Regina's neck and inserted the anesthetic in.

After a few seconds Regina calms down, she can’t fight against the drugs the fairy had injected within her.

The Fairy get up off Regina and stroked her hair, “next time you obey me, and I will not have to use the syringe on you, If you are a good girl, I will not have to put you to sleep.”

Regina was already asleep, the Fairy tied Regina's hands back into the chains, and walked toward the exit.

She looked at Regina for the last time and walked out the door and locked it behind her, she went up the stairs toward the exit.

 

SQ

 

 

Henry and Emma were standing behind the door, waiting for the Fairy to leave,

Inside the cell they can hear voices, both voices of women.

At first the conversations began quietly, after a few minutes they heard the clicking sound, they did not understand to what it belonged.

The conversations inside the cell continued until they heard one of the women shout, " _Do not touch me, you have no right to do it._ "

Then there were noises of metal, they thought maybe shackles or handcuffs.

but then there was silence again inside the cell, Henry trying to figure out who might be inside, he looked at Emma, she looked as though she did not belong here at all, Emma was sitting on the other side waiting for it to be over.

Henry moved a little closer to the chamber door and leaned his ear on the door to hear better.

Again the noise of metal, this time it sounds like a struggle.

Emma was sitting on the other side of Henry, she was playing with one of the chairs in the back, she did not notice that one of the chairs had almost fallen, she caught it in time but there was a squeak from the chair.

They both quickly hid because if the fairy went out to check out the source of the noise she would find them.

Emma could not believe that Fiona had actually held someone inside this chamber and that Henry has been right about her.

She promised to herself that she is going to get the woman free and try to help her.

The door did not open and no one came out, but it was quiet inside the chamber, until they heard a woman's cry, " _Please help_ ," but it was cut in the middle.

again there was silence in the chamber, you could hear the noise of metal again, and then the door opened and the Black Fairy went out and walked toward the stairs.

Henry and Emma exchanged glances, they had to get into this chamber.

They approached the door and Henry asked Emma to break the lock, Emma worked on the lock for a few minutes.

After 5 minutes the lock opened, they opened the door, and Emma saw a young girl asleep on the bed.

Henry looked in the same direction, he noticed his mother sleeping on the bed, he ran to her and started yelling mom .… mom Please wake up, he began to rattle her so she would wake up.

Henry began to cry when Regina didn't wake up, Emma came up to him and said,” Henry what are you talking about? She's not your mother.”

Henry looked at her angrily, “yes she is, Fiona not my mother, Regina is.”

Emma looked at the unconscious woman on the bed and thought to herself, “this is Regina?, this is my wife according to what Henry says, well I can understand why I married her.

what I am saying I don’t know her but I am looking for it.

Henry, are you sure she's not crazy?”

Henry looked at Emma and said,” are you serious, I just told you it's Regina my mom and you ask me if she's crazy, no she is not. “

Henry relaxed after a few minutes and asked ,”Okay so can you break through the lock of the chains so we can get her out of here?”

Emma nodded and began working on the lock.

The lock was simple, and it opened in less than a minute. Henry took the chains off Regina’s hands, he tried to lift her in his arms.

Emma told him,” Maybe I'll do it, you'll check that no one is coming and then check the exit is safe for us to get out of here.”

Henry agreed with Emma and stood outside to watch the exit.

Emma looked at Regina's face and thought,” she's so beautiful, she looks like an angel”, she took the hair that fell on Regina's face and put them behind her ear, she does not know why but she had an urge to kiss her on the forehead, Emma bent over to Regina's forehead and kissed her gently, then she picked her up in a bridal style.

Emma didn’t notice Henry watching from the side and smiled to himself.

They moved toward the stairs, Henry get up first and looked out.

The area was clear, there was no sign of The Black Fairy or one of the nurses working with her.

Henry turned to Emma and asked,” Where shall we go? We can’t leave her here in the hospital, we must find a hiding place.”

Emma agreed with Henry, they could escape and leave Storybrooke and never come back, but at the moment they had to find somewhere to hid.

“Henry, don’t you know any place?, Maybe ... I do not know, Let's think about something.”

Henry began to think of all the places he knew in the town, an isolated place without many people, where they can hid from everyone.

Suddenly Henry remembered that the library was closed and there was a room that could be used at the moment.

“I have an idea” he said to Emma, “the library, it is closed but there is a room with a big bed, it can be good enough for us.” 

Emma kissed Henry's forehead and told him,” You are a genius, lead the way.”

And together they left the hospital to the direction of the library with Regina along with them.


	8. Chapter 8

Snow went over to Regina and hugged her, "we'll see you in a few days, I hope I'll come back with good news." Regina let go of Snow and told her, "I'm sure you'll succeed, Zelena and I will continue to work here and try to find another solution." They stood by the main entrance and said good bye to each other.

Snow, Charming and Robin set out on a journey. It would take at least three days for them to arrive. The journey to the giant beanstalk will not be easy, they will have to make a lot of stops on the way, try to find shelter at night, the area is full of trolls, so at night they have to be quiet and keep shifts during the night. They managed to get there without any bumps of any troll.

Snow said, “I think one of us should stay down and keep the giant beanstalk, you never know when one of the trolls will decide to attack.” Robin said, “Well I'm not staying down here, I'm here to protect you, I have to go up with one of you.” Snow looked at Charming and said, “He's right, one of us has to stay down.”

“OK”, Charming said “but you're not staying down here, I'll stay.” It was decided that Snow and Robin would go up on the giant beanstalk while Charming staying down. Snow and Rabin began to climb the beanstalk, slowly and carefully, the climb took them about two hours before they reached the top of the beanstalk. Robin immediately pulled out the bow and arrow, he was ready for any case, Snow next to him with the bow and arrow of her own. The place was quiet, there was no sign of the giant. They decided to inspect the area and headed toward the entrance.

They reached the main hall, in the middle of the hall stood a huge table with lots of food. They looked around the hall but there was no sign of the giant, Robin decided to climb the table for a better view. When Robin was on the table he helped Snow climb up. Together they began to look for the giant but all they could see was all types of food and no giant around. At the end of the table stood a transparent vase with magical beans in it.

Snow was glad to see the beans in the vase and approaches it. Robin stopped her and said," Do not touch it, it could be booby-trapped."

Snow stopped at once and watched Robin go to the vase, inspecting it in case it was indeed booby-trapped. After a few minutes Robin said to Snow, "I think it's safe but just in case maybe we need to replace the beans with something else with the same weight." Snow nodded, she notice the grapes on the other side of the table.

"I think, it could be the same weight. What do you think?” she pointed toward the grapes. Robin thought about it for a few minutes and said, "I think it can work, but how do we get the beans out of the vase?" "I don't know, maybe we'll break it? But I hope we won’t damage the beans." "I don't think that we should break the vase it can cause the trap to activate, Maybe we should try to get into the vase?, I'll lift you up and you try to catch them. What do you think about it?, It's less risky to the beans.”

snow agreed to the idea and Robin look around and found a small jar in the middle of the table, he could use it for more height. "Okay, now I'll pick you up on my shoulders and you try to take the beans." Snow approached Robin, he went to stand behind her and lift Snow on his shoulder. “Can you reach them?” Snow was close to the beans and said to Robin, “can you try to raise yourself up it will help me to reach the beans."

Robin did exactly what Snow told him to do. Snow reached the first branch and tried to grab it. She began to pull herself down into the middle of the branch. She took the first beans she saw and grabbed it in her hand, "I got it".

"Good, now keep it on you or give it to me and try to grad another one." Snow pulled the beans to her and gave it to Robin, he put the beans in his pocket. Snow tried to descend to the second branch, but she stumbled and fell in.

Snow was panicking she felt like her throat is closing and she couldn't breathe, she was a bit claustrophobic. Robin saw Snow in the vase and immediately looked for a way to rescue her. "Snow, don’t worry, I'm here, please breathe... breathe Snow slowly, very good just like that.” Robin continue to encourage snow to breathe until Snow felt herself relax, and her breathing rate returned to normal. "Well I'm going to look for a way to get you out, hold on." Robin was looking for a rope or anything long enough to get Snow out. He noticed a long sausage, long enough to look like a rope help get Snow out of the vase. “Well I don’t have much choice, it has to do." Robin picked up the sausage and approached the vase. He slid it in and said to Snow," Hold on to it and I'll pull you out."

Snow nodded and clutched at the sausage. Robin began to pull her up, and before Snow was out she said," Robin stop." She began picking two more beans and replaced the beans with the grapes. "Okay now you can continue." Robin took Snow out of the vase and together they started to run toward the exit. They stop at the top of the beanstalk, Robin helped Snow start to descent the beanstalk and followed her. The descent from the beanstalk went much faster and It took them an hour and a half to reach the bottom of it.

Charming sat on the other side of the beanstalk and continued to watch over it. Snow called him happily, "Charming", she wanted to hug him. Charming immediately opened his hands and hugged her tightly, they shared a passionate kiss. "We managed to get the beans", Snow told him with a big smile on her face. "We are going home, back to our family". He said to Snow and hugged her again.

Robin comes over and patted Charming's shoulder, "I'm happy for you, I suggest we start walking back to the castle."

SQ

On the other side of the Enchanted Forest back in the dark castle, Regina and Zelena work hard on trying to find a solution to their problem. Regina reads an old magic book she found on a shelf and Zelena reads another magical book. "I remember reading in one of the books that there is a possibility to create a portal with a spell but I just do not remember which book I read it on."

"Oh, Sis ... do not worry, I'm sure we'll find it. We've read more than 7 books in the last 3 days, I'm sure there's not much left and we'll find this spell in one of them." Regina sighed, she wanted to help Snow find a way back home, but all that reading tired her, she just hoped this book would be found before Snow returned from the journey. "I'm going to get us some tea, do you want anything else?" She asked Regina. "No thank you." Regina said to her with a small smile, Zelena nodded and left the room for the kitchen. Regina continued reading the book, she was disappointed that they could not find the spell. After a few minutes Zelena returned with a tray of tea and biscuits. She began to pour the tea into the glass and hand it over to Regina. Regina leaned forward and took the glass. She crossed her legs and put the book aside, she waited for the tea to cool off and take a sip.

Zelena made herself a cup of tea and went to sit opposite Regina. "Are you feeling better?” Zelena ask with concern for her sister. "Yes, it helped me a little thank you." Zelena gave her a loving smile, ”I missed this, I know I see Regina all the time but....you're different, we have more in common and I miss our conversations, our time together."

Regina looked at Zelena in wonder, "I had no idea that this is how you feeling, I promise you once we find the spell we can see each other much more. I'll come to you or you'll come to me whatever you want and whenever you want."

"I would like it very much", Zelena said to her with a smile. "Okay, so now we have to work harder and find this spell." They went back to work and continued to read every book they had left. In the 10 Book Regina found the spell she remembered reading once. "Here it is. the spell I found it". Regina said with a big smile. "You did it, you found the spell, good job sis." "Yes indeed, I can't believe I found it, now we can send you home.” They embraced and were glad they had found a solution to their problem.

SQ

"Henry, open the door." "But it's locked, what will we do?" "Henry I'm going to guide you how to break through the lock and you are going to do it for us." Henry was stressed he hadn't done it before but he was determined to help. "Okay what should I do?" Henry asked Emma and looked at her.

"We'll do it step by step, Step one, you should look for a thin metal object." Henry searched around the building for a thin metal object, he found one object by the front door and picked it up.

"It is good?" Henry asked and showed the object to Emma. "Yeah, it's good, now step two, you need to break the thin metal object in half." Henry did exactly what Emma said and waited for the explanation to continue. "Good, now the third step, you have to hold in each hand one half thin metal object, and insert one side upward into the lock and the other side down into the lock.”

Henry played with the two pieces of metal and aimed them as Emma said.

“Now the fourth and final step, the side facing down should be on the side of the lock while the top does not move, you will feel the spring of the lock from the inside, once it feels jumpy you will push it to the side and the lock will open. It's a bit tricky, you'll try a couple of times before it will work but you can do it.”

Henry moved the metal to the starting position and began to play with the spring of the lock.

As Henry play with the lock,Emma looked at the unconscious girl in her hands, she put her head on her shoulders and held her tight, her breath was even and she slept quietly.

“I wonder how her eyes look like? what color they are?”

Emma could not stop herself from thinking about it, she did not notice that Henry had managed to unlock the lock.

“Ma, it's open, come on, let's go inside.” Emma followed Henry into the library, he led them to the room in the attic of the library.

Emma immediately came in and put Regina on the bed, Henry searched for a blanket in one of the drawers and found it in the bottom drawer along with two other blankets.

Henry went over to cover his mother and gave his other mother a blanket and went to lie down next to Regina in bed.

“I think it's time to sleep, I'll sleep next to you and you next to Regina and in the morning we'll see if she wakes up.”

Emma said to Henry with a smile and went to kiss him on the forehead, “Good night Henry.”

“Good night Ma, thank you for helping me today and believing in me,” he got up to kiss his mother on the forehead and went to do the same to his second mother. he whispered to her in the ear, “Good night, Mom, I'll see you in the morning. Tomorrow going to be a much better day.” with that he lay down on the pillow and fell asleep quickly.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not upload for a long time but i'm back now and i will try to upload more   
> thank you for reading and enjoy it

Emma woke up in the middle of the night, it was still dark outside, she did not know what made her wake up.  


She looked around and saw Henry spread across the bed.  


One hand on top of her and the other on Regina, two legs spread on the bed and he snorts lightly.  


She laughed to herself and went back to sleep.  


The morning arrived pretty soon after she fell asleep for the second time, she was not particularly tired but she would not mind a few more hours of sleep.

As soon as Henry began to wake up, this desire was gone, he was a morning person unlike her, she never understood where he got it from, she supposed it could be part of the woman's 

personality lying next to Henry in bed.  


Henry began to move in bed, turning from side to side until he opened his eyes.  


He turns to face Emma, she was awake and looking at him, she said to him, "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Good, I slept very good, did I wake you up at night or my snoring awakened you? I'm sorry if I did, I'm not used to sleeping with another two people in the same bed."  


"Henry it’s fine, I don't mind, you didn't disturb me a lot, you forget I know you already so nothing surprises me."  


Henry smiled at her and began to rise and sit on the bed.  


He turned to the other side and saw his mother still asleep, he sighed, "Do you think she's all right? That she'll wake up, right?"

"Henry I'm sure everything's all right, she's just sleeping and she'll wake up later."  


Emma said to Henry, but she hesitated about what she was saying.  


Emma got up from the bed and went to the small bathroom joined to the room. Henry sat on the bed and thought to himself, "I hope everything will be all right, I have to do something about 

Emma and mom, Emma must remember Regina and fall in love with her again ."

Henry's thoughts were interrupted by a sigh beside him and he immediately looked at his mother.  


She started to wake up, her face looked as if she was trying to open her eyes but something disturbed her.  


Henry thought immediately that perhaps the sunlight disturbed her after all she was in a relatively dark place until now .

He got out of bed and went to close the shutters.  


Henry went back to bed and waited for his mother to wake up fully, after a few minutes she blinked her eyes and looked at him.  


"Henry? ... Am I dreaming?"  


Henry smiled and immediately hugged his mother, “yes Mom is me, you are not dreaming, I'm really here, I saved you from The Black Fairy."

Regina breathed a sigh of relief a small cry escaped her throat when she realized that Henry was really beside her.  


"Oh Henry… I missed you so much my little prince, thank you."

She sat up and hugged him tight and stroked his back.  


Henry returned his mother's embrace and held her tight.  


He missed her, he was glad she was here with him and together they were stronger, she gave him strength.  


Regina held on to Henry and asked him after a few minutes "Wait, how did you found me? She made it very clear that no one knew where I was."

Regina looked at Henry's face in amazement and waited for an answer.  


Henry was about to answer when they heard water flash down the toilet, Regina looked at Henry and said, "Henry is there someone else with you?"  


Henry looked at his mother with a smile but before he answered the bathroom door opened and Emma stood in the doorway.

Regina looked at the bathroom door and noticed Emma, she was speechless.  


Emma was standing in front of her, Regina felt tears standing in the corner of her eyes, she smiled and felt relieved to see Emma, her wife, her beautiful wife.

Emma caught Regina looking at her and she blushed a little.  


She thought to herself, "She's much prettier when she is awake and those eyes are like a magnet, they're deep brown I can get lost looking at them."  


Emma composed herself and went over to Regina, she reached for a handshake.  


Emma was a little nervous and said, "Hey… I'm Emma, it's very nice to meet you."

Regina looked at Emma's hands and accepted it, she didn't understand what was happening and she was still trying to process what was going on around her, why Emma acting strange.  


Regina hesitated before she said "Hello, I'm Regina." Her face flushing slightly.

The two of them kept looking at each other.  


Emma sat down next to Henry, not breaking eye contact with Regina.

They sat in silence, but it was a comfortable one as each took the time they needed to sort out their thoughts.

Emma breaks the silence first, "ahh… So how did you get to this situation, with the mayor?"  


Regina looked at her in shock and said, "What mayor?"  


"Fiona ... She is the Mayor"Emma told her as if it was obvious.  


"Wait, Fiona, you mean The Black Fairy? Emma nodded her head.  


Regina turned to Henry, "Henry what's going on, can you tell me please?"

Henry did not know where to begin.  


He decided to start over from the moment he woke up.  


"Mom, I woke up on the roof where the wedding was, the book was on top have me and I hide it. I did not know whether you or Emma were here, but I decided to look into what had happened.  


I met Archie on the street and he told me where to find Emma.  


"Where did you find Emma? ... Did the fairy take her too?"

"No ... I found Emma in the hospital."  


Regina looked at Emma and said," Are you hurt, did she hurt you?”

Emma was flattered by Regina's concern. She did not understand why this girl was worried about someone she had never met before. But it made her feel good, knowing she was worried about 

her.

"No Regina. I'm fine."  


"So why were you at the hospital?"  


"The reason I'm in the hospital is ... because I'm in the physical ward."  


“What?? Regina did not believe what she was hearing. Why?"   


"They told me it was because Henry's stories about fairy tales. I believed him and it turned out to be untrue, they thought I was crazy to believe such a thing ... so they hospitalized me."  


"Emma ... I hope you know it's not true. You're not crazy, it really happened, everything Henry told you happened."  


Emma did not seem convinced, but she did not respond.  


Henry decided to keep telling Regina what had happened.

"So after I discovered where Emma was, I went to see her in the hospital.  


Believe me, I was shocked to find out why Emma was in the hospital.  


Anyway, The Black Fairy put Emma in the hospital as part of the curse, and she made herself my mother." Henry said the last sentence sadly, he really missed his mother.  


“She knows I'm awake, that I know who she really is, she would not tell me anything.  I tried to confront her, to tell me what she was planning, All she said was that she has a secret ingredient 

with that the curse would never break, but she did not tell me what it was. I even asked her about you, I wanted to know if you were here. I could not stand the fact that she thought she was 

my mother, every time I saw her, I missed you so much more.” Henry told Regina with sad eyes.

Regina was furious, she hated the fact that Henry had to endure all this alone, that the fairy thought she was his mother.

She thought to herself how she was going to kill the black fairy and make her suffer.

Regina immediately took Henry to her and hugged him and told him clearly, “she could not separate us anymore, you would not be alone anymore, I'm here Henry and I love you, always 

remember that.”

Henry began to cry quietly he put his head on his mother's chest and she stroked his head gently.

Regina gave him time to cry and release all his sadness, worries and fears.

Emma looked at them, her eyes with tears, she did not like to see Henry hurt, frightened and worried. He is only a child and he should not live in fear.

Emma did not understand how Henry could open up to someone he didn’t know, she didn’t believe that the woman in front of her was indeed his mother. She was sure she would remember 

something like that.

But she was glad that Henry could open up and work on all the sadness that had accumulated in him even though it’s not with her.

She looked at Regina, the woman in front of her, she really loved Henry and she would do anything for him, at least that's what she could see.

She did not know what had taken over her, but she felt jealous.

Henry does not communicate with her the way he does with Regina and it made her jealous and angry with herself and a little at Regina, she does not belong to their little family… or she does 

belong, she did not know what to think anymore. She was very confused, but one thing she was Sure, Henry comes first before anything, she'll do what's best for Henry. She swore to herself 

that she would do whatever was necessary for Henry to be safe and happy again.

After a few minutes Henry relaxed, he went on with the story.

“On the first day she asked me to go to school, but I went to visit Emma. She said she would go to city hall so I was not afraid she would catch me not at school but after I visited Emma, I saw 

her coming out of the isolation cells, I did not understand what she had to look for there. So I decided that the next time she went downstairs I would follow her and see exactly what she was 

hiding. I asked Emma to help me and she agreed, even if she did not think there was anything in the isolation cells she supported me and that's the most important thing.” Henry look a Emma 

way and give her a big smile. 

“Emma and I worked together, as soon as we had the access code to the isolation cells, we followed The Black Fairy downstairs. After she left, Emma broke the lock and we found you. You were 

unconscious and I was so afraid she hurt you, Emma took you in her arms and we came here, to the library so The Black Fairy could not find us.”

Regina looked at Henry proudly, her son so smart, brave and considerate. Without him she would still be the captive of The Black Fairy and who knows how it would end.

Regina hugged Henry again and said to him,”I am so proud of you, you have no idea how much, I don’t know how the situation would have ended if you had not come for me, thank you Henry, 

you are indeed my little prince.” Regina kissed Henry's forehead and stroked his hair.

Emma decided to put all her feelings aside and focus on the people in front of her.so she asked Regina, “What did she want from you? I mean do you have anything to offer her? I just do not 

understand, what can she gain from it?”

Emma just wanted to know that the girl in front of her would not hurt them and there was no reason why she was locked in an isolation cell. She kept thinking about Henry's safety.

Regina looked at Emma, she could see the fear in her eyes and said, “I don’t know why she kept me there, she did not tell me what she wanted from me. But I have a feeling that this is not 

good. She said she wanted to keep the curse from breaking but she did not say how she was going to get it. besides I'm sure she has other reasons to keep me to herself.” Regina said sadly, 

she did not want to tell Henry what the fairy had done to her.

Emma realized there was something Regina was not telling them but she decided to ask her when Henry was not around.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, the silence interrupted when her Emma's stomach gurgled. Emma blushed because two pairs of eyes looked at her and began to laugh.

Henry said, “I guess we should eat, we have not eaten since noon yesterday.”

Emma suggested she will go and get the food, but Henry said she should not go because she was not supposed to be out of the hospital and if anyone saw her she could get in trouble and the 

best thing would be for him to go get some food for them.

Emma and Regina said right away,” I do not think it's a good idea. What if the Black Fairy sees you? You didn’t go back to the house yesterday. She can be very angry and ask you where you 

are? I do not trust her.”

“Mom’s, I'll be fine, it must be me, I'll be careful, Granny just around the corner I'll be back quickly.” Henry headed for Granny to fetch food for them.

Emma stayed alone with Regina, they sat quietly on the bed and waited for Henry.

Regina occasionally looked in her Emma's direction, she missed her wife, hugging her and kissed her.

She felt bad, Emma did not remember her and it broke her heart, she did not know if she could stay next to Emma if she did not know her.

After a few minutes Emma spoke first, “I got the feeling that there is something you did not tell us or did not want to say next to Henry, if it's important, I suggest you tell me.”

Regina did not want to tell Emma what had happened between her and the fairy, she did not think a stranger would understand it, so she remained silent.

The silence irritated Emma, if she had nothing to hide why she did not tell her the truth. So Emma got up and went to sit next to Regina, she thought that if she came closer to Regina she 

would trust her more.

“I know the situation is not very ideal at the moment, and I do not know you so I can’t judge you but if it's something about Henry, all the rest does not matter, you need to tell me what it is. 

So, I will ask again, what are you not telling us?”

Emma waited for a few minutes for a reply, but the answer did not come.

Emma felt the nerves inside her overcome, she did not want to burst on Regina and scare her but for Henry she would do anything.

She grabbed Regina hands and pinned her to the bed and approached her and told her angrily, “Answer the question, if you have nothing to hide, then tell me the truth.”

Regina tried to push her mother over her and said to her, “You're hurting me, leave me alone. It's not about Henry, I do not have to tell you everything.”

Emma left Regina and got out of bed, she went to stand on the other side of the room far from her.

Regina rubbed her hands and looked at Emma angrily, she could understand she was under the pressure of the whole situation, but that did not mean she would let Emma take all her anger at her.

After a few minutes,Emma apologized to Regina, and explained that she did not know what had taken over her and she did not usually break out easily.

Regina told her that it was all right and she understood her, if the circumstances were reversed she would also protect Henry.

Emma had to admit that Regina looked very sexy when she was angry, it kept her wanting to annoy the other woman.

So Emma decided to break the ice and change the subject.

“Henry, telling me that we're a couple more accurately that we're married. I guess I could be with someone like you, even though I do not know what I found in me.”

Regina did not know how to answer Emma she really did not appreciate herself enough.

“Yes, we are married, actually just before the curse happened, we got married. We complement each other, we both suffer a broken past, but we are always stronger together, we help one 

another and most importantly we share true love. Our love is what will save us from this curse. I know you do not know me, but I know you Emma Swan, I know your past, your fears and your 

strong abilities.

So I hope you can find a place in your heart for me and try to get to know me again and maybe fall in love with me again, because I can not go on one more day without you in my life.”

Emma was stunned with tears in her eyes, “she really knew me”, Regina's words touched her heart, she felt a deep urgency to kiss the woman in front of her as if she had known her for years.

Emma came over to Regina and stood in front of her. and asked her, “Can I try something?”

Regina nodded and Emma sat on her knees in front of Regina, she looked into her eyes and approached her face to give her a kiss.

Regina closed her eyes and waited for a moment that Emma’s lips will touched hers.

She felt soft lips touching hers gently, the kiss went on for a few minutes before Emma broke the kiss.

Regina opened her eyes and looked at Emma's deep green eyes, but before she could say anything, Henry came in the door and the two women moved away from each other.

Henry looked at his two mothers and asked, “am I interrupting something”, he said with a small smile, he could see them both blush.

He thought to himself, ”well,at least they are beginning to communicating with each other and if the blushing can indicate something, I would say that they are much more than just interacting 

with each other.”

Henry decided to leave the subject at the moment and suggested they should eat, but he intends to continue uniting his mothers together.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Snow, Charming, and Robin were on their way back to the castle.

The atmosphere between them was light without fear or tension.

Snow was glad that she would finally go back to her daughter, her grandson, and daughter-in-law.

Charming was glad that Snow was happy and calm. He hoped she could sleep now without a lot of waking at night.

Robin was just happy to go back to his love waiting in the castle.

They decided to stop for a rest for the night and set up a camp. Robin was hunting for food while Snow was gathering wood for the fire and Charming had set up the tent.

They were tired after a long walk from the beanstalk to the castle, but they would arrive at the castle tomorrow afternoon.

The evening was pleasant, not too cold, Robin's hunt was excellent and they had enough food until morning.

They decided that tonight they would sleep in shifts as they did every night.

Robin takes the first shift, Snow the second and Charming the third until morning.

While Robin's first shift was successful, Snow started the second shift.

Snow heard noises in the area around them but saw nothing; she went over to her bow and arrow and went to check the surroundings.

After a short turn, the noise stopped and Snow assumed that it was only animals living in the woods.

Charming woke to replace Snow and saw her sitting with the weapon beside her.

“Is something wrong?” He asked Snow and went to stand beside her.

“I heard strange noises an hour ago and did not see anything suspicious but I checked around to make sure everything was all right. So keep your eyes open for any strange noise or movement.” She said to Charming and kissed his cheek and wished him a good night and went to the tent.

Charming did exactly what Snow said, he kept his eyes open and listened to every strange noise.

Toward the end of the shift, the sun had not yet rise, but there was a gentle light in the sky.

Charming was sure the shift would be over and others would get up so they could get to the castle as soon as possible.

Charming was about to lay the weapon aside when he heard a noise coming from the trees of the forest.

He immediately took the sword in his hand and went to see where the noise came from. He was about to enter the forest in the direction of the noise when he noticed a sharp movement. He tried to see where the shift was coming from, but he did not have time to look up before a huge troll began running toward him.

Charming immediately ran toward the tent to wake Snow and Robin and warned them against the troll.

He shouted from a distance to the others, “Snow, Robin woke up now we must run.”

Robin was the first to wake up he immediately heard Charming and went to wake Snow up. He picked her up from the floor of the tent and told her, “You must wake up. We're in danger. Take the bow and arrow and run.”

Snow took charge of herself and began to collect the weapons and ran away with Robin and Charming not much behind them.

They tried to take cover from the troll but they were too exposed.

They decided to split up and try to distract the troll from them. The troll was indeed confused; he did not know who to go after. He decided to continue on the road opposite him, he continued chasing after Charming until they reached the edge of a cliff.

Charming did not know what he was going to do. He could not jump off the cliff because it was a stone pit.

He looked behind him and saw the troll standing in front of him, the troll moving toward him, and Charming was sure that was the end of him.

Suddenly there was a whistle behind the troll, the noise caught the troll's attention and he turned to the source of the whistle.

There Snow stood, bow and arrow aimed at the troll's face and she called, “stay away from my husband” and shot the arrow right between the troll's eyes.

The troll fell in a second on the ground dead.

Snow breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the troll was dead, she wanted to hug Charming and see if he was hurt.

“Are you okay, I was so worried about you, I do not know what I'd do without you.” She hugged him tightly and buried her head in his neck. Charming put his hands on her head and said, “I do not know what I would have done without you, you are my world Snow, my hero.” He kissed her on the head.

Robin emerged a few moments later, “are you all right? Has anyone been hurt?”

Charming looked at him and said, "It's not all right. The only one we get hurt is the troll. I suppose you should not mess with Snow White." Charming smiled at Robin and continued to embrace Snow as they walking toward the castle with Robin.

“I hope we will not have more surprises on the way, but at least we have Snow to protect us.”

The travelers indeed arrive at the castle in the afternoon despite the incident with the troll.

They were happy to see the castle and be safe inside it again.

After fifteen minutes they stood at the gates of the castle and soon returned to the Queen's room.

When the Queen was informed that she had guests, she immediately went to greet them.

When Robin saw Regina he immediately ran to her and hugged her, he swung her around in the air and put her back on the floor.

Regina was glad to see Robin again with her; she did not waste a second and gave him a passionate kiss on her lips.

Robin put his forehead on hers and said, “I missed you and I'm not leaving you any time soon.”

Regina only reacted with more little kisses all over his face and said, Good, I missed you too, I can’t wait to be just the two of us alone, she said with a wink at the end of the sentence.

Zelena heard her and said to her,” ohh Sis, calm down we got company.

Regina just laughed at her sister's reaction.

Snow took the opportunity to tell them the good news, “guess what, we managed to get the magic beans, Zelena we can go back to Storybrooke now and help Emma, Regina and Henry fight The Black Fairy.”

Well we've got good news too, we've found a spell that can make a portal for us, so maybe we can leave one magic bean here and Regina and Robin can grow it so we can come visit them whenever we want or if you want to take a short vacation.

“It's a good idea Zelena; I suppose it would be great if Robin and Regina don’t mind.”

She looked at Robin and Regina's faces.

“Oh no, we won’t mind that way we'll have some occupation among the other things we have to do here.” Regina said happily to Snow.

“Okay then it's settled, Robin and Regina will take one magic bean and grow it so we have more so we can come visit.”

Charming asked “How soon we could make the spell work, so we could be at Storybrooke as soon as possible.”

“Well, it will take me a while. Maybe for a few days, but I'm sure you're tired after this whole trip. Has everything gone well and you haven’t encountered any problems?”

“This morning we had a problem, a troll attacked us in the early morning hours, it happened on Charming's shift while Snow and I slept.

But Charming worked quickly and made sure to wake us up quickly. In the end we split up to confuse the troll and he almost ate Charming here. Fortunately for him, Snow saved the situation; she managed to kill the troll with one arrow.”

Regina looked impressed by Robin's story and was glad that it all ended at the happy end.

“Well, it does not surprise me that Snow saved you; she's quite good with a bow and arrow.

Now if you want, I can ask the servant to ask the cook to prepare food for us and maybe you can go to sleep in a normal bed afterwards.”

“Thank you Regina, it would be wonderful, we're pretty much hungry even though Robin here is a successful hunter.”

“It's quite all right; I'll go and make a room for you while the cook prepares food.”

Regina went along with the servants to prepare rooms for her guests and at that time the Charming’s told Zelena what had happened to them in the giant's castle.

“So, Robin had to take you out with a huge sausage, it's pretty creative, it sounds like you had fun.”

“Yes, No I do not like closed places I go into panic quickly, but luckily Robin managed to calm me down before the fear took over.”

Regina returned to the room a few minutes later and announced, "So the food is ready. Would you like to join me?”

They sat at a big table in the main dining room, telling more experiences from their home in Storybrooke, the dinner was good and the conversation where light.

The evening quickly descended on the Enchanted Forest and everyone left for their room for the evening.

Snow had managed to fall asleep that night properly and Charming had snuggled up with Snow all night.

Zelena was quite tired herself, after a few days of searching almost every magical book in the castle.

Robin was tired of the long journey, but he did not give up the opportunity to see his Queen naked.

They had a fun night; Robin felt his energy grow stronger after a couple of times of fun with his queen.

They lay on the bed, looked at each other, Robin went to give her a kiss on the mouth and said, “I do not know what I did right to deserve you, you are my happy ending and there is nothing in the world that I will not do for you my queen.”

Regina looked at him with tears in her eyes. She had waited all her life to hear these words, to have a partner who really loved her the way she loved him.

“I love you Regina, now and forever.”

Regina gave a little cry before she said “I love you too, you're the only thief who managed to steal my heart and I would not want it any other way.”

They kissed again and curled up together until sleep took them.

 

SQ

 

Fiona returned to the house it was quiet, she was sure Henry had gone to sleep, she came back late after 11 pm.

She felt relieved that she did not have to deal with Henry and walked over to the kitchen to make herself a nightly dinner.

She sat in the living room looking around, she could imagine herself sitting in this living room forever, she thought that after she would made sure that the curse never broke she could live as quietly and peacefully as she had wanted all her life.

She sat with a glass of wine in her hands and took a sip of it.

The silence gave her a chance to think about how she could get her plan out and what she needed to do.

But for her the house was too quiet, she got up from the sofa and started up the stairs to Henry's room.

She thought she would just glance to see that Henry was sleeping in bed and not walking in the street.

She reached Henry's room, the door was closed, she put her ear on the door to try to hear noises from inside the room.

She heard nothing and went to open the door, when Fiona came into Henry's bedroom; the bed was made as though no one slept in it.

Fiona was immediately nervous. She did not understand where Henry could be, the only place Henry could be is in the hospital with Emma, but she did not believe Emma would agree for Henry to stay with her and anyway the hospital would not let Henry stay with Emma even if she wanted him to be together With her.

Fiona immediately decided that she needed help and went back to the living room. She went to her bag and took out her cell phone to make a call for help.

"Sydney, how are you, I need your help, and I promise it'll pay off, I can give you anything you want."

"Fiona, I'm fine, thank you, I'd love to help you, what do you need me to do?”

Fiona smiled to herself and said to Sydney, "I need you to be the nosy journalist and get me some important information.”

"What's the subject?" Sydney asked, waiting for an answer.

"Not what, but who's your follow-up, I need you to keep an eye on Henry and see what he's doing, who he's talking to, whom he's meeting, everything Henry does I want to know." Fiona told Sydney "You have all the means you will need use them wisely, I expect results.”

Fiona told him and did not wait for a response from Sidney and hung up.

"This nonsense ends today, there is no more escape, hiding and walking behind my back, I will know exactly what Henry does every hour, minute and second, this is the last time I lose him.”

Fiona decided that tomorrow she would talk to Emma about Henry, she was sure Emma would not like the fact that Henry was not home early.

She'll wait to see when Henry comes back and talk to him about his behavior, not that she cares but she cannot let Henry go outside and try to find ways to break her curse before she has a chance to complete her mission.

She had thought to herself many times why she simply did not lock him in his room or in one of the cells near Regina, but she thought it would cause suspicion that no one would see Henry around; she should not draw attention to herself any more than she now had.

Tomorrow morning she'll know what to do after a good sleep.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The morning came too fast for Fiona's taste, she wanted more time to rest and gain new strength, she had to think of a plan.

She sat up in bed and began to think about what she was going to do today step by step.

She suddenly remembered that she had fallen asleep while she waited for Henry to come home, she did not know if he had ever come home.

She got out of bed and took the robe on the door and put it on and only then she leaves her room in the direction of Henry's room.

 

She thought it might be better for her to knock on the door before she came in but then she remembered that she should not give Henry the feeling that she respected his limits in any way.

So she decided to call his name before she opened the door, "Henry, did you got up, you have to go to school.”  Fiona said before she entered the room, but when she entered the room it was empty, Henry was not there.

 

She immediately went down the stairs to the kitchen, she thought there was no way Henry slept in the street all night.

When she arrived to the kitchen it was also empty, she immediately went back to her room and began to change clothes and get ready to leave.

Fiona was ready to leave within 15 minutes. She decided to go to the school first to see if Henry was there.

The school was 10 minutes away from her house and she arrived before most of the children came to school.

 

She stood at the gate of the school and tried to identify Henry among the children who had already come to school.

She did not notice the approaching teacher, "Madam Mayor, good morning, can I help you?" the teacher ask Fiona.

 

She immediately turned to the teacher and said, "Yes, I'm looking for Henry, have you seen him this morning?"

"Ahh ... not yet, but usually he comes with the school bus, is everything all right?" She asked, looking at Fiona's face and saw fear.

 

Fiona immediately noticed that the teacher was looking at her and smiled at her, "It's all right Henry just forgot to take his lunch. But it's okay. I'll be at lunchtime to bring him his food."

The teacher nodded, "Have a good day." Fiona said and turned to go toward the car.

 

Fiona got in the car and started driving, she would make a round around the neighborhood and go back to school later and wait to see if Henry had arrived at school.

She dried around the neighborhood for 10 minutes and made her way back to school.

 

She waited patiently for the school bus to reach its destination. A few minutes later, the bus stopped in front of the school gate and lowered the students.

She tried to see if she could see Henry coming into school, and only after all the students got off the bus did Henry finally descend.

He stood with a few friends outside the school gate and spoke with them just before the school bell rang to mark the start of school.

 

Fiona was furious she wanted to know where Henry had been all night.

She would wait for him after school and pick up Henry herself, so she could question him about his disappearance at night.

She drove to the hospital to visit Emma and have a brief conversation about Henry's behavior; perhaps Emma could talk to Henry about not coming home yesterday.

 

When she entered the hospital, the head nurse of the psychiatric ward greeted her. "Good morning, Madame Mayor, what can I do for you?" She asked her with a smile.

 

"I'm here to talk to Emma" she said simply, and walked to Emma's room, but she stopped when the nurse spoke to her.

 

"Miss Swan is not in her room, she has given us your permission to let her out of the hospital for a short period of time so she can be with her son ... your son." The hospital nurse mentioned to Fiona. She could not believe what she was hearing. "I did not give her permission to go anywhere and certainly not to be with my son." Fiona shouted at the nurse, she knew she was not to blame but she did not know who to shout at.

 

"Did you not think you should call to check it out with me first?"

Fiona asked the nurse in front of her, the nurse did not know what to say to her and said stammering, "Uh ... your son brought us the permit so we did not think it was not okay on your part.”

 

She looked at the mayor's face with fear. Fiona immediately passed the nurse and walked quickly to Emma's room and opened the door, she looked around the room, most of her things were inside, and nothing was missing. Fiona breathed a sigh of relief. At least she knew Emma had not left town.

Fiona thought to herself, “Her mistake, she should have run away when she had the chance.”

 

Suddenly she remembered that Regina was in the hospital as well, she immediately ran from Emma's room toward the basement to the isolation rooms.

She went down the stairs quickly and went to the last cell. She opened the door and saw an empty cell.

All the color from Fiona's face has disappeared, she has lost the most important ingredient in her success and if she does not find her quickly she is going to lose everything she has built.

 

She immediately went back upstairs and went to the head nurse. "When was the last time Emma was here?" She asked immediately, she wanted to know how long Emma was out of the hospital.

"Ah, I do not know. I have to check the release record, just a second." The nurse immediately went to the nurses' station and opened the release record; the last time Emma had been in the hospital was two days age.

 

She went back to the mayor and told her the information she had.

"Two days ago, okay I have time to look for her; I just hope there's no connection between the cases." She thought to herself.

Suddenly she had an idea. "I need to see the hospital security cameras".  She immediately demanded from the nurse.

The nurse nodded and asked the security guard to accompany the mayor to the control room.

 

Fiona sat down with the security guard and they went through security tapes from two days ago. She could see the day Emma was in the morning, at noon she could see that Henry had come to visit her; she thought it was because she had asked him to come to her to make the talk Fiona had asked her to do.

After 20 minutes she could see herself coming to the hospital to talk to Emma, she watched herself enter Emma's room and after 10 minutes she left.

 

Fiona was uncomfortable with the security guard who was with her and asked him to leave the room. The security guard was afraid to annoy the mayor and did exactly what she told him to do.

She watched the video, she saw herself moving toward the isolation cells in the basement and going in after typing the code, a few minutes later she could see Emma and Henry follow her into the basement, she could assume how the story would end then but kept watching anyway.

She continued to run the video until she noticed that she was coming out of the basement, she knew there was no security camera in the isolation cells and so she continued watching the video.

 

30 minutes later in the video she saw Emma and Henry coming out of the basement with Regina in Emma’s hands, Regina was still unconscious because of the drug she had given her.

She continued to follow their movement until they left the hospital.

To say that Fiona was angry would not begin to describe the rage inside her, out of anger she threw the chair on the wall and he broke down.

The security guard hurried into the room and noticed the broken chair. “Is everything all right, do you need help?" He asked innocently.

 

She turned to look at his face; he could see the madness in her eyes, "All peachy, I thank you for your help." She told him and left the room.

She began to walk toward the exit, she got into the car after a few minutes and took out her cell phone and began dialing Sydney.

 

The phone rang several times before it was answered, "Hello ...?"

"Sydney, I'm not in a very good mood, for your sake, I hope you have information that can help me." She said threateningly.

Sydney began to stammer, "Uh ... Madame Mayor ha…. I don’t have any useful information for you right now; I was at school all morning, watching Henry." He was afraid of her reaction; he did not want to get into trouble with her.

 

“You're really useless; I do not understand why I asked you to help me. You'd better have important and relevant information for me tomorrow because otherwise tomorrow will be your last day on earth, am I clear?" She shouted at him on the phone and hung up.

She needs to get to school and she has an important conversation to do with Henry, she will know exactly where these girls are located even if she will have to use unacceptable ways.

 

………………………………….

 

Fiona was so nervous after the hospital discovery that she did not notice she was late to take Henry out of school; she missed her chance to try to know what was going on around her.

She immediately called Sydney, "Sydney I hope you're still after Henry."

"Yes, I follow his every move; he's in Granny's right now if you want to get to him.”

"No, too many people, keep watching him, I'll think about what to do about him."

"No problem boss, whatever you say."

"Do not let me down Sydney." She ended the conversation.

She decided she could not wait any longer and had to speed up her plan that way as soon as she found Emma and Regina she could immediately act and maintain her curse.

She got into the car and started driving toward the town hall. After a few minutes she arrived and immediately went down to the basement in the building.

The basement was so old that for years no one was in this room; it was perfect for her to keep all her magic things. No one would think of looking for her here. In the basement were a big long table on one side of the room, she had a work station for smaller things, and in the middle of the room was a simple but large bed so that once she found Regina she could lock her in the basement with her, she would not make the same mistake twice.

She immediately began working on the magic she needed to preserve her curse so that the last ingredient she needed was Regina and once she was in her hands, no one could stop her.

She was in the basement for a few hours. She did not feel the time pass quickly, when she looked at the clock. It was late, close to nine in the evening.

She immediately began to arrange things in the room and prepare to leave, but before she finished organizing her things her phone rang, she checked to see who it might be and Sydney's name appeared on the screen she immediately answered the phone call, "Hello …"

Sydney's voice was heard on the other side. "I wanted to let you know that the boy entered the library two hours ago and he has not come out yet. I do not know what he's doing inside but I thought you'd like to know." Sydney finished reporting.

"Thank you Sydney, its good information to know, you've done a good job, I'll check the library myself." Fiona closed the phone and started getting ready to go out. She did not know what to expect when she got to the library, but whatever it was, she could handle it.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set to M for sexy times
> 
> I hope you like it

 

 

In the same morning Emma woke first, the light was gentle outside, indicating it was still early.

She could not catch a lot of sleep, her dreams were haunted by visions and pictures of her and Regina, together, embracing, sitting next to each other, holding hands, kissing, making love, she knew these were dreams but they did not feel like dreams They felt like memories,

She could feel the love between herself and Regina in the vision, the closeness, the togetherness.

But just knowing and not feeling does not make it right.

She looked around the room at the delicate light outside the window and decided to try to go back to sleep and without realizing it she fell asleep.

 

The second time she woke up the light in the window was stronger, brighter and she knew it was not so early, she turned to the other side and looked at the alarm clock beside her, she sat in bed and looked around the room, she immediately noticed that she was not in a small room above the library, It was a large room with a huge wardrobe on one side and an in suite bathroom, large curtains of delicate gray and the bed.... The bed was as big as for a king; she looked at the other side of the bed and saw Regina, her back facing Emma's direction.

 

Emma could hear Regina's equal breathing sign that she was a sleep; she looked at herself and was in shock, she was naked. She immediately picked up the sheet on her body and lay back on the bed; she pulled the sheet up to her neck to cover her whole body.

Emma moved with her eyes to Regina's back until she realized that Regina was also naked. Regina turned to Emma and smiled at her. Emma immediately noticed Regina's front part, a bare neck, a pair of perfect breasts with a slightly erect nipples, she continued to follow with her eyes to Regina's flat belly to the sheet covering her lower body.

 

Regina noticed Emma look at her and smiled maliciously, she immediately lay down on Emma's body, she began to kiss her neck gently and said "Good morning" Emma still in shock, not understanding what is happening around her, she feels Regina's breasts on her breasts, belly on belly, legs tangled in one another and their center touches one another.

Emma felt warm and slightly blushing, Regina looked at her eyes and saw within them love, desire and passion.

 

She immediately realized that Emma wanted her just as much as she wanted Emma, she kissed her on the lips, a gentle kiss that became deeper, Emma moaned softly and parted her mouth a little, Regina immediately inserted her tongue into Emma's mouth, tasting her as Emma tried to taste her, after a few minutes of passionate kissing they parted to take a much needed air.

 

Regina used the moment to kiss Emma's chin and go down to her neck, she left a clear mark on her neck and went down to Emma's chest, she kissed between the breasts and saw Emma’s nipples stand erect, she took one nipple into her mouth and began to suck gently every now and then Biting the nipple to get a response from her.

 

Emma moaned loudly and Regina released the nipple and took the other in her mouth and did the same thing. Emma felt she was on fire, Regina so talented with her mouth, she thought she could come before Regina got to the good part. Regina released her nipple and began to descend to the abdominal area. She spread many small kisses throughout her abdominal area and sucked Emma's Belly button slightly. Emma could not breathe, taking deep breaths; Regina continued to calm down to the desired area and gently kissed Emma's hair. She could immediately feel a slightly wet hair she knew the effect she had on her.

 

Regina sat down on Emma's legs and began to separate them so that she could see Emma's center waiting only for her, she laughed gently at the wetness that awaited her. She took her middle finger and passed it through Emma's walls which made her groan hard.

“My my, somebody's ready for me, Emma is all this wetness for me?” Emma did not trust her voice at the moment and just nodded and Regina laughed again.

 

Regina approached Emma's center and smelled it gently, she liked her special smell like a sweet fruit. Regina continued to move her finger through Emma's slit and Emma called Regina’s name loudly. She raised her finger to Emma's clitoris and began to circle it with her finger slowly. Emma called Regina’s name again and closed her eyes from too much Stimulation. Regina moved closer to Emma's face and called her gently. “Emma…. Emma….. The voice began to sound louder and clearer and she opened her eyes to see Regina sitting beside her and waking her up.

 

Emma immediately sat on the bed and took a lot of air, she looked at Regina with big eyes and realized that everything was a dream, she dreamed of Regina in the sexiest way.

She looked around and saw that they were alone, back in the little room above the library.

Regina noticed Emma's nervousness and asked her," Are you all right?” Emma nodded and then asked “Where's Henry?” Regina smiled at her calmly. “I sent him to school, there's no reason why he cannot go there, he'll be the safest there, and at least he would not sabotage his education.”

 

Emma was not sure she was happy with that decision but Regina was right, the school a safe place for Henry. And as if Regina could read her thoughts she said, "I know you do not like it, but Henry is a smart boy and I told him to come back right after school." Regina calmed Emma and she felt relieved.

But the relief lasted exactly the second time when Emma remembered how hot and wet she was, she needed release, at that moment she prayed for a cold shower or any shower actually and change of clothes.

She thought about going to her hospital room for a change of clothes and a short shower but she dismisses the idea in a second, she could not go back there, she was not sure that she could go back to the library afterwards and besides she could not leave Regina alone, Henry trusted her to protect her.

She had not yet understood the vision, but she thought that after short refreshment she would think about what to do.

 

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. For 15 minutes Emma washed her face, brushed her teeth, released her bladder and tried to relax from the effect of her dream.

When she came out of the bathroom, Regina took her place to the bathroom but she returned after 10 minutes. She saw that Emma was sitting on the bed and sat down next to her.

"So what are we going to do today?" She looked at Emma; she could see she was deep in thought, so she tried to ask again.

"Emma, what are we going to do today?" It seemed to help Emma out of her head and look at her. She could see that she was fighting herself for what to do.

"Emma, what's wrong, is everything okay? You know you can talk to me.” Regina tried to get Emma to open up and express her fears, her thoughts. Emma looked at Regina and tried to decide whether it was a good idea to share the visions with Regina. In the end, she decided that she should tell her, hell Regina appear in most parts, perhaps she could make some sense of some of them.

 

"I need to ask you something, but promise me you'll be honest with me." Regina immediately smiled and said "Anything you want."

"Okay, so I'm experiencing visions, pictures of us, you and me but it feels like memories but not mine, I do not remember anything from what I see."

"What did you see?" Regina wanted to know the best way to help Emma remember.

"Well, I saw me, you and Henry sometimes, but mostly us, we are in all kinds of places, events, I saw us close to each other, embracing, kissing and ... making love." Emma blushed a little, and so did Regina.

"I'm not sure what that means, I cannot feel the emotion of every moment but we look happy." Emma stopped to see Regina's reaction, to her delight Regina seemed to be immersed in those memories. She moved a little closer to Regina and Regina moved as well, they closed the gap between them and were close to each other.

"I have one special memory that repeats itself."

"What's the memory?" Regina wanted to know more than anything else.

"We walk on the beach, I hold your shoes in my hand and you are barefoot, I wear a cream-colored dress that is not too long and my hair is loose and you wearing a gorgeous black dress that rests beautifully on your body, your hair is also loose out with a red flower on the side.

At the end of the beach there is a blanket on the sand and a picnic basket.

A lot of flowers decorating the area and around us are floating candles in the air and the sound of a delicate violin in the background.

You are so beautiful that it hurts, I cannot stop taking my eyes off you, we sit on the blanket and drink wine and then I get you up from the blanket and we dance to the delicate violin sound.

 

I can see in your eyes the love for me, the happiness, how much I mean to you and I can see it in my eyes too. After a few moments I get down on one knee and ... This is where the vision ends.” Regina knew exactly what moment Emma was talking about, "Yes, of course I know, this is the night you asked me to marry you, you pulled out such a beautiful ring and told me you saved half a year's salary to buy it for me. “

Regina laughed a little, her eyes glistening with tears of joy. "I did not dream that you would offer me to marry you in our early years but I was wrong and I'm happy about that, our wedding is the happiest day of my life, right after I got Henry of course." Emma smiled and laughed at Regina's memory, she wanted to remember, to feel how it felt at that moment, to be with Regina in such a special love.

 

"You know that you and I are true love. On our fifth date I confessed to you that I loved you and I was afraid it was too early and I would pressure you and destroy everything that was between us, but you surprised me and told me that you loved me too and my heart was filled with happiness.

We kissed and at that moment a rainbow bubble burst out of us, this is the main symbol of true love and since then I cannot stop loving you Emma Swan, you are the one and only for me.

The day you asked me to marry you I told you, I knew I loved you when home went from being a place to being a person.”

Regina wiped her tears and looked at Emma, "I'm going to bring you back to me Emma Swan Mills, no matter what happens, I always love you, I love you so much. And that's why I cannot give up on you.”

 

Emma caught Regina's face and kissed her deeply, genuinely and sensibly. She could not remember a time when she felt she belonged, wanted, loved, and she wanted it more than anything else.

They could not bring themselves to stop, Emma gently pushed Regina toward the bed and lay down on top of her, still kissing her, she began to move her hands through Regina's hair and Regina put her hands on Emma's back she began stroked gently until her hands remained on Emma's bottom.

 

Emma did not care; she began to move her hands all over Regina's body gently and devotedly. She put her hands on the edge of Regina's shirt and pushed it up slowly showing naked flesh, Regina collaborating with Emma and helping her get rid of her shirt, leaving Regina only in white panties, bare chests and slightly erect nipples.

Emma could not stop looking, she felt droplets of cum on her thighs, and Regina put her legs around Emma's hips and wrapped her.

Emma began to remove her shirt and reveal a white bra. Regina immediately began to unbutton the bra and expose Emma in all her glory. They both gasp quickly, feeling the heat and moisture in their bodies.

Regina began to unfasten the button on Emma's pants and help her lower it, both of them only in their underwear, staring at each other with their eyes.

Emma kisses Regina and Regina opens her mouth to welcome Emma's tongue.

Emma began to stroke Regina's bare body and played with the nipples between her fingers, making them stiff and erect.

Regina moans happily, she loves Emma taking control, it's very sexy in her eyes and Emma goes down to kiss Regina's breasts, she took one nipple and sucked gently and played with her fingers with the other one.

She released the nipple in a noisy pop and moved to the other nipple to get the same treatment.

Regina arched her back and moaned; Emma went down to her abdominal area and gently kissed each possible area.

She began to move to the lower area and looked at Regina for approval.

Regina nodded and Emma began to remove the panties from her body with care and tenderness.

The panties fell to the floor a few seconds later and Emma looked at Regina naked for the first time. She could not resist saying, "You're beautiful, every inch of you is just beautiful." She caught Regina's lips again with a kiss and with her fingers she began to explore Regina's center.

Emma ran one finger through Regina's walls and immediately sighed, Regina was very wet, she brought her finger and put it on Regina's clit and began a circular motion around it, and Regina moaned loudly, she enjoyed the attention Emma gave her.

Another finger went down around the opening hole and gently Emma inserted one finger into Regina’s moist center and began to thrust them in and out.

Regina inhaled sharply and could not help herself. "Wow ... Emma, that's good!" Emma was pleased to hear her reaction and said, "You feel so good Regina, so tight and warm, and I love it"

Emma left the clit and concentrated only on the finger pumping inside Regina, Regina shaking a little from the stimulation, "Do not stop, so good, Emma ... please, I need you." She can feel the orgasm inside her burning and wants to go out.

The smell of the brunette’s scent was amazing and she wanted to taste it, she put her mouth on the little bundle of nerves that was making Regina all nice and wet and began sucking hard.

Regina gave a scream of surprise and completely forgot about Emma's mouth on her clit when Emma began to pump faster, deeper and stronger.

Emma hit the spot causing Regina to scream her name resulting in the climax she needed.

Emma helped her ride the orgasm to the end.

Regina gasps hard, cannot get enough air into my lungs, her eyes are closed and she's a bit dizzy.

This orgasm was powerful for her. She felt like it was the first time she had had sex and she loved every minute of it.

Emma continued to lick the liquid from Regina and avoided getting close to the sensitive area.

She came up and kissed Regina on the lips, both moaning as Regina tasted herself in Emma's lips, the kiss strong, demanding but lustful.

She gave Regina a few minutes to catch her breath before they went on to the next stage.

Emma lay next to Regina and watched her slowly calmed down.

"My God Regina, you have a taste like Carmel, sweet and creamy." Emma praised Regina and went to kiss her again.

Regina waited a few minutes before she responded, she began to laugh, "You know, that's exactly what you told me the first time we had sex, you seem to think the same thing even if you do not remember. ” She continued to laugh.

They went on lying next to each other calmly, "Hey, did I get you tired after one round?” Emma asked Regina and Regina lay down on her. She began to spread kisses all over Emma's face and neck. Slowly she reached Emma's right nipple and sucked gently. She played with her left nipple with her fingers, occasionally pinched slightly, causing Emma to scream and Regina smiled at her, and she changed between the nipples and sucked the other one.

Regina went down to her stomach, kissed Emma's navel and began to remove her panties down until they fell to the floor.

Emma remained exposed to Regina's eyes, as she explored Emma's central area, her fingers playing with her tits.

Emma groaned loudly and closed her eyes when one finger penetrated her only after Regina had checked that she was wet enough.

Regina began to pump in and out at a slow pace just as Emma did to her, after she saw that Emma needed more, she increased her pace.

She began pumping quickly and Emma screamed with pleasure.

Regina put her thumb on Emma's clit and began a circular motion to move her thumb as she continued to pump it inside her.

Emma cannot hold the orgasm burning inside her because of excess stimulation and she climax, shouting Regina's name.

Regina helped Emma ride the orgasm to the end and Emma closed her eyes, tired but pleased.

Regina lay down beside her and Emma immediately curled up with her and together they fell asleep.

Regina could feel the love between them even if Emma does not remember, the heart remembers, she had an amazing feeling that something unbelievable happened to them.

 

Emma awoke a few hours after sufficient rest and noticed Regina asleep next to her. She thought to herself, "I can get used to it, wake up every morning to this woman in my arms, kiss her, appreciate her as she deserves, and maybe end up loving her too.

Maybe what we need is a new beginning, away from here, where no one knows them that way they can be happy." Emma thought she would offer it to Regina and Henry when Henry came back from school.

"What time is it anyway, Henry should have gone back? Good God Henry. "

"Regina, Regina, wake up. Henry need to come back at any moment and we're not dressed." She woke her up and together they began dressing before Henry arrived.

 

……………………………..

 

Before Henry entered the library he noticed a vehicle standing on the other side of Granny's, at first he did not care about it and after close observation he noticed Sydney sitting in the car waiting. He looked around to see if anyone should meet the journalist but the street was quiet and there was no one.

It seemed suspicious to him, he tried to think why Sidney was alone in the car, he did not like it and he did not know what was happening. After a few minutes of looking through the window in the library, he saw binoculars in Sidney's hand and his eyes toward the library.

He immediately understood what was happening, Sidney followed him. He could only assume that the black fairy was behind it and she was the one who asked the journalist to follow him.

He could only imagine that Sydney would report that he was here and if he did not leave soon he would put his two mothers in danger and the chance that the fairy would come and see for herself what was going on in the library and discover that Emma was not in the hospital and Regina was not locked in the isolation cell.

He decided he would not put them in danger and would do anything to protect them.

He went up the stairs and into the door as he carried Granny's bags.

"I thought you might want something to eat, I'm sure no one went out for food." He asked innocently, watching his mother's nod their heads.

They were quite hungry after a day full of activity that took a lot of energy from them.

Regina looked at Emma while Emma looked at her and they smiled a genuine, honest smile one to the other. Henry could see the look and smiled and could not help asking, "What's going on here, something happened while I was at school?”

"You can say that I and Regina have reminisced about the past and perhaps added some new memories to the present." Regina gave Emma a small blow with her elbow and Emma laughed.

"Nothing happened; just Emma began to experience our memories together and asked questions about them, that's mostly all that happened today. How was school, did the Fairy talk to you?” Regina was afraid that Henry would be hurt by the whole process of the fairy's pursuit of them.

“No, it was all right, I even managed to learn something new, thank you mom for making me go, it was fun”.  Henry stood up and kissed Regina on the forehead and then hugged Emma.

He gave his mother's a chance to eat quietly, and only after they finished eating he share his thoughts with them. "We need to talk, that's important."

"What's the matter, Henry, please tell me?" The mood in the room changed within a minute and the room filled with concern.

"Mom, I think the fairy asked Sydney to follow me, a little before I went into the library. I saw him stop in front of Granny's and sit in the car alone. I looked out the window for 10 minutes and nobody came up to him, so I'm sure he did not wait for anyone. But that's not all, later I saw him looking at the library through his binoculars. I'm sure you could say Sidney's working for the fairy and if he tells her I'm here she's probably going to come and see for herself why I'm in a library that's supposed to be closed anyway. I think I'll ask my friend to go to sleep at his house tonight so at least if the fairy does come to the library, everything will be quiet and there will be no one, you'll have to be very quiet. “ Henry offered them and saw the fear in his brunette mother's eyes, the whole situation did not do her well.

"Henry I do not want you to go to anyone, I want you here with us, at least we can protect you, I do not want anything to happen to you." Regina said to him and came over to hug him tight.

Emma did not like the situation at all, maybe she did not believe about the fairy thing but she knew Fiona was dangerous no matter whether she was an ordinary person or a vicious magical fairy but she understood Henry and his need to protect them and she was glad she had a brave son and was very proud of him.

She moved toward Regina and Henry and put her hands on Regina's back to try to catch her attention, Regina turned to Emma as she felt her hands on her back, Emma immediately saw the sadness and fear in her eyes.

"Everything will be fine Regina, he's a smart boy, he'll find a way to avoid Sydney's eyes and get away from Fiona.”

Regina took a deep breath before responding to Emma’s words. "I know he's a wise Emma, I raised him, but still I'm afraid something bad will happen to him and we will not be there to protect him, he’s still our son.”

"I know what you mean and I understand perfectly but it's our best chance to keep our secret and somehow try to defeat Fiona because I can tell you maybe I do not believe in magic but I know from experience that this woman is bad and we need all the time in the world to think about a plan.” Regina agreed with Emma, but she did not support the idea 100 percent.

"Henry, what friend are you going to, when will you be here tomorrow, I must know that everything is all right with you." Regina was on the brink of panic and the pressure was too much but for Henry she would try to keep her restraint.

"Mom do not worry, I'll tell ma in the evening where I'm and when I'll be back at noon and everything's all right, you remember I gave her my old phone and we can talk on my Walkie-Talkie, she has it too.”

"Okay, it's better, I want you to call me in the evening and tell me that you're all right and in the morning call to tell us you're at school, am I clear Henry, I mean it.”

Emma liked to see Regina’s mamma bear protection of Henry and the firmness and authority she showed Henry, she could see her love for him and it quieted her heart that she did not imagine things. She knows she does not make a mistake in trusting a woman she does not know. But the visions she has in her head prove to her that maybe she should start taking the matter seriously and try to believe Henry and Regina about the fairy and the curse they are in.

Henry went to embrace Emma and whispered in her ear, “Watch over her, she may look tough but inside she's all soft and loving, it'll be hard for her and she needs you now, you have to be strong for both of you.”

He kissed her cheek and looked at her. She nodded and agreed to Henry's words. He turned to his brunette mother and hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek, "Believe that it will be all right, we can break this curse and unite our family." Regina nodded her head with small tears, but she trusted Henry with her eyes closed.

He steps out of the door a few minutes after a separation from his mother, he steps out the back door of the library and goes to his friend's house and in his heart he hoped everything would be all right.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I have written a chapter with a sex scene. I hope it has met your expectations
> 
> Let me hear what you thought about this chapter.
> 
> As always leave me comments, I like to hear what you have to say
> 
> Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not update for so long  
> i hope you like it  
> thank you for reading  
> let me know what you think

An hour after Henry left the library Fiona arrived, she received no report from Sydney and assumed that Henry had not left and went to another place and was still in the library, she went inside and began to look around, the place was full of dust and seemed completely deserted. Most of the lamps in the place did not work and everything looked dark.

She did not understand what Henry could look in such a place and she began to call his name, she thought he might be hiding from her, “Henry, come out, come out from wherever you are, I will not hurt you, I just want to talk to you”. She said in a gentle, not threatening voice trying to make the child come and her face.

But there was no answer and the place was quite quiet, she kept looking for a few minutes until she noticed the tip of light coming from the back door.

She immediately realized that Henry was not here, and Sydney did not know Henry had come out the back door, which made her think Henry had spotted Sydney and that's why he did not get out the front door. She was so angry at Sydney's lack of awareness and her waste of time searching the abandoned library. She walked toward the door to the exit and without thinking for a second she slammed the library door.

 

…………………..

 

Emma and Regina heard the cries of the fairy in Henry's name and were completely silent, only after they heard the door slam shut; they breathed a sigh of relief, Henry's plan worked. But the fear and worry were still in their minds.

That night Emma could not sleep, she had nightmares that Henry had been kidnapped by a demon boy who called himself Peter Pan, which was odd because Peter Pan was a good character.

She did not understand the meaning of these dreams or nightmares but she appeared in a dream and beside her was a man and a woman who looked like a couple and Regina was with her and another man in leather clothes and his eyes with black eyeliner makeup. Together they went in the jungle to look for Henry.

The dreams were different at one moment she sees one thing and suddenly it changes to something else, some good moments and some bad moments. Nothing made sense to her, except for the moment she was with Regina under an apple tree, they hugged each other and covered themselves with a warm blanket, and she stroked Regina's head as she slept on her chest.

At that moment she felt the love for Regina, true love, she could see in the dream how she kissed Regina's forehead and gently whispered to her, "I love you." Then Emma awoke from sleep and took a deep breath, she felt as if she had awakened from a deep coma, she remembered her love for her, her feeling for her in the dream.

She turned her head and saw Regina still asleep next to her, and she came over to her and began ran her fingers through Regina’s hair. The action caused Regina to wake up, she opened her eyes and looked at Emma, she thought something was wrong. "Emma, is everything all right, what is it?" She was afraid Emma was having nightmares and she wanted to be there for her.

"I did not want to wake you but I could not wait any more." Emma confessed to Regina's face.

"What happened is there anything you wanted to tell me?" Regina was a bit afraid; she did not see Emma like that.

"I had nightmares so far that I suffered from them, but there was one good dream that helped me understand something inside me." Regina looked at Emma and encouraged her to continue. "The dream helped me understand the feelings inside me, the feeling I have for you."

"What is that feeling, Emma?” Regina wanted to know everything more.

"I love you Regina, the feeling I feel is love, true love, I do not care if I do not remember the past because my future is here before me and that's the most important thing for me, I love you and I know it now."

Regina had tears in her eyes she did not believe what she heard from Emma's mouth; even without her memories she loved her.

"I love you too, Emma, with all my heart." She said to her and caught Emma's face close to her, Emma kissed Regina a sensual kiss for a few minutes and suddenly a bubble of rainbow burst out of them.

Regina immediately opened her eyes and looked at Emma.

Emma's eyes were still closed and then she opened her eyes and smiled at Regina. "Gina ..." For a moment Regina did not believe what she had heard, "Emma ... is that you?" Emma just kissed Regina again and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yes, my love it’s me, I remember everything." She said excitedly, and began to laugh with joy, "I remember, I remember you baby, every little thing I remember." She said happily, and Regina began to cry and hugged Emma with excitement and joy.

"I cannot believe it, how could that be?"

“True love kiss, it broke the curse!" She said lightly.

"Wait, does that mean the curse has broken and we're free?" She asked enthusiastically.

"No, the curse that was on me is broken, I remember you, but the curse of the fairy still exists, I think we need help in removing her curse." Regina was so happy that she could not stop crying. "I thought this moment would never come and I would have to be alone, I could not think of that option at all, it broke me."

Emma stroked Regina's face and wiped the tears with her thumbs from her eyes.

"There's no need to think so, my love, we're together again and I'll do anything to protect our family."

"My God Henry will be so happy to know that all the memories have returned to you."

"Yes, I'm waiting to tell him the good news.”

They were so happy that they found themselves hugged on the bed, kissing a lot, the atmosphere began to warm up around them and they were busy reuniting and they made love all night until they were exhausted but satisfied, finally they were together again.

 

………………………..

 

The next day Fiona was waiting at Henry's school for the end of the school day, today she would finally know what was going on and how she was going to win and find Emma and Regina.

 

Henry was ready to leave school, he was so happy to go back to his mother's; he did not care about anything else in the world.

He thought that after school he would go to the supermarket and buy them food so his mothers could eat in the next morning and not have to wait for him until noon to eat.

He had enough money from his savings, he thought maybe tonight they could talk about their operation and try to evoke Emma's memory.

 

He thought about everything, how he would turn their bed into a table for three and spread a big map on the bed, they would eat Granny's famous hamburger even though his brunette mother did not like this food, after her time in the isolation cell he was sure she would eat anything.

He would not bring them anything alcoholic to drink maybe soda and water bottles for the rest of the week.

A few snacks will not hurt them and apples for his mother.

 

He was daydreaming that he had not noticed that the fairy was waiting for him outside school, he was coming to the front gate and standing there with some friends, they were talking to each other and that was the time the fairy had been used to her advantage. She came to the gate and stood behind Henry. One of his friends remarked that his mother was standing behind him.

Henry immediately turned and noticed the fairy; she looked at him with a wicked smile as if she were plotting something.

Fiona immediately spoke to him, "Henry, darling, we have to go, say goodbye to your friends and let's go." She said to him in a nice, false voice, Henry saw her lies easily but he cooperated with her.

 

He said goodbye to his friends and started walking toward the car. He thought that before he got into the car he could run away from the fairy and go straight to the library but he did not want to lead the fairy to his mother's he did not want to put them in danger in case she could follow him, He will bear the consequences, and no matter what that is, he will not tell her anything.

 

He stood next to the car and waited for the fairy to open the car. As soon as the doors opened, Henry sat in the back seat as far away from her.

She noticed it and smiled to herself, "He's afraid of me, it's a good sign for me." She thought to herself.

"Henry you know we're going to have a very long conversation about your behavior and you'd better cooperate with me, just think about it until we get home." She said to him in a nice, calm voice.

 

Henry was not afraid of his conversation with the fairy, he was afraid his mother's would worry about him and go looking for him or at least Emma would go looking for him and leave Regina alone unprotected. What worried him most was the safety of his mothers.

They arrived at the house within a short time and went in. Fiona immediately went to close the shutters in the downstairs windows and asked Henry to sit in the living room.

She looked at him and said, "I only have one question to ask you." He looked at her strangely and waited to hear what she wanted to know.

 

"Where were you last night?" She asked calmly.

"I slept in a friend's house last night, I do not have to tell you where I am at any moment, and you're not really my mother." He answered her quickly and clearly.

She smiled and approached him. "You're a smart boy Henry, we can do it the easy way or the hard way, the choice is yours, I'll ask you again, where were you last night.”

"I told you, I was at a friend's house last night, if you do not believe me you can call his mother she was home." He knew it was the truth but he also knew she would not call his friend to see if it was true.

"I understood your choice, you want to play the hard way, no problem, I also know how to play dirty, I just did not want to get into this situation, but I have no choice, desperate times call for desperate ways.” She said to him and went to the kitchen.

He looked to see what she was going to fetch from there.

 

After a few minutes she returned with a long white rope and a large black bag.

He did not wait for her and got up immediately from the sofa to run toward his room, Fiona was waiting for this and she was ready for him, she blocked the passage to the top floor of the bedrooms and saw Henry's eyes open in astonishment.

 

"What the hell do you want from me; I told you what you wanted to know." He shouted at her and tried to move the objects that blocked his way. "Henry, language, that's not the way to talk to an adult." She looked at his face, he was so angry.

"I want the truth and you're lying to me, I warned you to tell me the truth the easy way but you're just like your mother, not taking the simple way."

The last sentence caught Henry's attention and he turned to look at her.

 

"Who are you talking about, what Emma did to you that she had to choose some way." He immediately asked.

She laughed at his innocence, "Not her, your other mother ... Regina, I know you know she's here and I know you helped her escape with Emma.” She no longer had the patience for games and she wanted answers, she took a syringe out of the black bag and put it on the table and continued searching for the sedative she had in the bag.

 

Henry was busy trying to move things out of his way that he was not paying attention to what was going on around him. After a few moments he turned around to see what the fairy was doing but it was too late, she used the syringe to inject the sedative in Henry's arm and waited for the drug to affect him. She used a small dose only to weaken Henry's power not to make him faint. She waited a few moments and saw the effects of the drug on Henry's body.

 

Henry felt weak and tired, his vision was blurry and it was hard to keep his eyes open, his body felt heavy and he just wanted to sit or lie down, he fell to his knees unable to hold himself anymore and tried to raise his head and look into the fairy’s eyes. He saw a wide smile on her face and he realized that he might be going to lose but he promised to himself that whatever she would do, he would not break or tell her anything, even if it killed him.

His eyes were heavy and he could not stay awake, he fell to the floor and waited for the sleep to take him.


	14. Chapter 14

Snow woke early in the morning, she could not sleep much, her head was always thinking of Emma, Henry and Regina. She wanted to go back to them and try to help them as much as possible.

She came out of the bedroom and went down to the kitchen, she was surprised to discover the ex-evil queen sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands, she looked out the window and did not notice Snow.

Snow approached the table and sat down next to the queen; Regina felt someone sit down beside her and immediately turned to look. She was surprised to see Snow awake at this hour.

"Snow dear, why are you awake at such an hour? It's very early and you need all your strength." Snow looked at Regina and saw the concern in her eyes, she really meant every word.

"I could not sleep, too many thoughts, I do not know how I can deal with them, so I decided to stop thinking about them and try something else that might help me but that did not happen, so I said I'd start an early breakfast so we could go as fast as possible”.

Regina understood Snow's thought; she also sometimes suffers from tired thoughts or nightmares. And doing something else sometimes helps.

"Well, I'd be happy to help you make breakfast, as you see I'm up and ready for work." She said lightly and with a little humor.

"I can see it; I'll accept your offer." She said with a smile and went to the closet to get the dishes for breakfast.

The process of preparing the breakfast took Regina and Snow an hour and a half, the hour was still early but the sun was already shining a little and the sky were reddish orange.

Snow went to fetch Neil and Robin after she heard crying voices from the rooms, she supposed the children were hungry.

She returned with Neil and Robin in her hands, Regina immediately took Robin from her hands and began to bounce her off to make the girl stop crying.

It helped and Snow did exactly the same thing with Neil.

She began to prepare food for them and looked at Regina feeding Robin.

"You're really good with her, you're an amazing mother and every child would be happy to have a mother like you.”

The Queen looked at her in amazement, she did not expect to hear such a compliment from Snow but she was glad to hear it coming from her.

"Thank you, Snow, I know I was a bad stepmother and I was not there for you and I'm sorry for the suffering I caused you. I just did not know how to express my frustration and I hurt the only person that was on my side.”

Snow looked at Regina and began to smile at her, the tears she was trying to hold ran down her face and she began to cry happily. She waited a long time to hear those words. "Aww, Regina, I'm so sorry, I know I was wrong too, but hearing you say those words is all I ever wanted to hear, all I wanted was a mother and in most cases you were there for me and I'm so happy and proud to call you family. “

Regina felt a tear trickle down her face and she immediately cleaned it with her hand.

"I hope it's not too soon but I want you to know I love you, I've always loved you." Snow said gently and lifted Neal to her shoulders and began putting him on the back to make him to burp.

Regina did the same with Robin and the two babies burp at the same time, which made Regina and Snow smile.

Not later David went into the kitchen and went to kiss Snow and Neal's forehead, he bowed to the Queen and she returned it.

He sat down at the table next to Snow and waited for the other guys. Robin came in after a few moments and went to hug and kiss Regina. He saw Little Robin sleeping on her hands and he smiled to himself.

Zelena came in last and immediately went to her sister and hugged her. She took Robin from her hands and thanked her for the help. She put Robin in her crib and sat down at the table with everyone.

Breakfast went lightly with little talk and a good atmosphere, and then everyone went on their way to get ready to go back to Storybrooke. After an hour of organizing, they met at the entrance to the palace and were ready to move.

"Okay, can we go?" Snow asked everyone around her and everyone nodded that everything was ready.

"Who's the bean?" Snow asked.

“I have, and I thought it might be better to try the spell to go back to Storybrooke, so Regina and Robin could come with us and return home with the bean." Zelena offered her surroundings and looked at her sister for an answer.

Regina looked at Robin. He just nodded. She understood what he meant. He wanted to help them as much as possible, and she agreed with him.

"Thanks Zelena is a great idea, Robin and I would be happy to join you and defeat the black fairy, God knows that any help will be welcome."

"Well then it's settled, we're going back together to Storybrooke, and meanwhile the dwarves will stay here to watch things, once the curse is removed everyone will go back where they belong." Snow said with authority and confidence.

Everyone agreed unanimously and prepared to leave the castle.

Regina went to the magic book where the spell was and began to whisper the spell while Zelena held the potion in her hands.

After Regina finished the spell, Zelena poured the potion on the floor of the palace and immediately a vortex opened before them. They looked at each other with a smile. "Do not forget to think about where we want to go." Regina reminded everyone and they nodded.

They all jumped together into the vortex, the passage between the worlds took them a few minutes and they landed in the forest, close to Zelena's old farmhouse.

They decided to stay away from the town and settle in the small farmhouse until they knew more about the situation.

The first thing they must do is look for Emma, Henry and Regina and try to help as much as possible.

"Okay, we have to think of a plan of action, one thing is certain, Regina cannot leave the house, we'll have to work together as teams." Snow told everyone at home and they agreed.

"I just hope they're all right and that it's not too late." Snow thought to herself and prayed for good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my story i hope you like it.  
> i update when i have a new chapter.  
> enjoy your reading.


End file.
